101 temas de amor para Seto y Bakura
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: alquien que te reconozca por quien eres...alquien que te vea quien ers realmente...a veces eso no es tan facil como suena... van 6 y me faltan 95! por favor NO ME MATEN QUE SE QUEDAN SIN ESCRITOR! T0T
1. Chapter 1

A falta de los fic Bakura x Seto, me he decidido a hacer una cadena de Songfic titulados

101 temas de amor para Seto y Bakura

Alex: y sigue con sus locuras…

No me detendré ante nada para llegar a los 101 song fic de esta pareja, así que esperen ver de todo un poco por acá, toda clase de música y si quieren un songfic con alguna canción en especifico, díganme vía review si?

Alex: como si alguien fuese a hacerlo ¬¬

Quien quita, tal vez si ñ.ñ

Alex: Mejor presenta el fic de una vez

OK…!

Disclamer:

Yugi-oh! no es mío, si no, la pareja principal serian Kaiba y Bakura, Yami y la bola solo estarían de relleno…!

Sin mas que decir, aquí empezamos…!

**101 TEMAS DE AMOR SXB**

**SONG FIC 1**

**QUE VIDA LA MIA**

**REIK.**

_**Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,**_

_**y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...**_

_**Que vida, la mía...**_

Kaiba caminaba de prisa por las calles de Ciudad Domino, mirando de reojo su reloj, sincronía perfecta, eso era lo que necesitaba.

El ver al CEO castaño caminando ya de por si era un acontecimiento, porque siempre viajaba en limosina, pero el verlo apresurado era un milagro y mas el ver la expresión de nerviosismo en lugar de la completamente neutra que tenia siempre.

Y por fin, llego al lugar indicado, vio su reloj, justo a tiempo.

Cronometrado perfectamente.

La puerta de una casa color celeste se abrió, dándole paso a un chico de cabellos color lila y expresión inocente, quien parecía muy apresurado.

El castaño se estaba desesperando, deseaba verlo ya pero el no salía.

Kaiba: sal ya…!

El pequeño Ryou apresuraba a su hermano que de costumbre, se había levantado tarde otra vez.

Ryou: apresúrate Onii-san…!

Bakura: ya cállate, eres un escandaloso…!

Por fin, el dueño de sus pensamientos salio por la puerta, un sexy albino de cabellos largos brinco las gradas para estar a un lado de su hermanito y juntos dirigirse a la escuela donde estudiaban.

Kaiba se quedo viendo a ese chico, desde que lo observo en una fiesta de la escuela al principio del año escolar no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, era tan hermoso…..pero no podía reunir el valor para hablarle…

El era considerado un Nerd, a pesar de ser un gran duelista, dueño de una compañía y muchos títulos más, el más obvio era ese: nerd.

Por consiguiente, definitivamente no seria el tipo de ese chico malo.

_**Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,**_

_**y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...**_

_**Que vida, la mía...**_

Ni siquiera eso sabia de el, su nombre, algo tan básico y simple……es que tenia miedo.

Si, aparte de tantos títulos tenia uno que casi nadie conocía.

Tímido.

A pesar de su porte, de su carácter y su fama, el gran Seto Kaiba era tímido.

Jamás había tenido que acercarse el mismo a una persona, menos cuando la persona le gustaba de verdad, simplemente llegaban hasta el.

Pero ese chico albino era diferente…

Recordaba una situación que se dio en un día de tantos, lo que le hizo helar la sangre y dudar de si mismo…

Flash back…

El albino se servia su almuerzo como de costumbre, mientras que atrás de el, Kaiba trataba de aparentar tranquilidad aunque sintiera que iba a vomitar por las mariposas en su estomago y sus manos sudaban frió.

De repente, un chico empujo a otro en forma de saludo, lo que hizo que a su vez, el castaño empujara al ojirojo, tirando su bandeja.

Bakura: oye! fíjate por donde caminas maldito nerd…!

Kaiba: ah! yo...lo siento, no…!

Bakura: el que seas un niño rico no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras…! Idiota….

Sin esperar nada, el albino se retiro, todavía limpiando su camisa ante la mirada apenada de Kaiba.

End of Flash back

Si, parecía ser que aunque el no supiera nada del albino, el si que si que había oído hablar de el y lo que había oído no le había gustado…

Se imaginaba ese rostro enojado sonriendo, o mas bien sonriéndole, riendo a su lado, hablándole solo a el…solo para el…

**_No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_**

_**y acaricia tu piel...**_

Quería ser indispensable para el, quería que lo necesitara, que lo deseara, que lo amara…

Despertar con el todos los días de su vida seria el cielo, sus labios, como deseaba probarlos, acariciar esa piel tan blanca, ese era su gran sueño….

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,**_

_**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,**_

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,**_

_**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,**_

El saber de su mundo, saber lo que lo hacía triste o lo hacía feliz y mas importante que eso, ser el la razón de su felicidad.

Quería ser el centro de su mundo así como el era el centro del suyo.

Mientras caminaba por la calle a unos metros de el, vio un chico moreno que se colgaba de su cuello, como lo odio, lo odiaba por poder acercarse a su amor sin ser repelido y disfrutar de la cercanía de su hermoso cuerpo.

Miro molesto el piso, como si el fuera el culpable de su desgracia, como era posible que el, Seto Kaiba, estuviera en esa situación? era inaudito…

Kaiba: Si tan solo…me dejaras…..acerarme…unos segundos…..yo solo deseo…

Lo vio entrar a la escuela junto con sus amigos, tristemente el tenia que ir en la misma dirección, triste, porque seguiría viendo la gente que se le acercaba como polillas atraídas por el brillo de una hoguera…una hoguera en donde deseaba arder….

**_Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_**

_**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por**_

_**Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...**_

_**Solo dime que si...**_

Las clases a quien le importaban teniéndolo en frente? que alguien llamaba, no le interesaba, para eso había apagado su celular, no quería interrupciones y mientras lo tontos creían que escribía sin para en su computadora, lo que hacia era no perder ni un segundo de vista a su amado secreto.

El imaginarse en esos brazos lo hacia estremecer, ya había visto que tan fuerte podía ser en una pelea, era muy protector de lo que amaba y en esa ocasión era su hermano.

Hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por ser el la razón de esa pelea, para luego recibirlo con un abrazo fuerte y un beso del que no quisiera separarse jamás, probar esos labios rojos llenos de vida y fuerza…

Tan suyos, tan deseados….

No se dio cuenta a que hora habían tocado para receso hasta que alguien casi se paso llevando su brazo y para su sorpresa se trababa de ese moreno..

Marik: oh! lo siento….!

Kaiba: no, no pasa nada….estaba distraído, disculpa tu….

Marik: bueno…si tu lo dices…

El moreno miro al castaño….así que era cierto lo que se había imaginado desde hacia unas semanas atrás….

_**Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,**_

_**y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,**_

_**Que vida, la mía...**_

Tenia dos opciones, o desvelarse hasta noche trabajando o dormir y soñar dulcemente con su amado y despertar en la cruel realidad de no poseerlo…

Prefirió lo ultimo, a pesar de su frustración al ver que era solo un sueño, el sentirlo suyo por un efímero momento era suficiente para el…..

Kaiba: te amo……te amo….

Entre sueños no dejaba de deseaba que esa fuerza que lo acompañaba de noche siguiera con el de día, cuando lo veía por las mañanas…

_**Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,**_

_**y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día,**_

_**Que vida, la mía...**_

Y ahí otra vez, como todas las mañanas, esperando que el bendito y maldito reloj diera la hora para verlo, a veces se sentía tan frustrado de solo poder verlo de lejos…pero al acercarse……su mente se ponía en blanco y entraba en pánico.

Kaiba: vamos…..ya casi es hora…..

Mas el castaño no se imagino que alguien mas lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Eso si que seria una gran diversión…

_**No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,**_

**_Que acaricia tu piel..._**

Ryou: hasta cuando te levantaras a tiempo?

Bakura: hasta el día que dejes de ser un escandaloso…!

Su dulce tormento hizo acto de aparición, cuando lo vio caminar lo siguió como de costumbre, ya pronto llegarían al punto donde ese moreno llegaba y abrazaba a su amor no correspondido con tanta confianza…como odiaba a ese chico…

Marik: buenos días Kaiba-kun…!

Kaiba: WAAAAA….! O0oU

El castaño iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se espanto al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda…

Tanto Ryou como Bakura y una que otra persona voltearon al oír el grito, lo que hizo enrojecer a Kaiba, que vergüenza!

Más…para su sorpresa, su amor sonrió divertido…

Le sonrió a el…

Bakura: por el amor de Ra Marik, tan temprano y ya asustando gente?

Marik: no fue mi intención, creo que iba muy distraído en algo….no es así?

La sonrisa picara del moreno desconcertó al mas alto quien volteo a otro lado al decir.

Kaiba: si…creo…

La sonrisa se ensancho mas al ver ese gesto, pronto alcanzaron a los dos albinos, mientras que Marik no soltaba a Kaiba, ya que literalmente lo arrastro consigo.

Marik: creo que no hemos sido presentados decentemente…!

Bakura: si te refieres a lo del almuerzo….

Ryou: vamos, si sabes que fue culpa de Tristan…!

Bakura: estaba jugando, vamos que no pasa nada..! Verdad?

El castaño por fin pudo ver de cerca una sonrisa de su amado, lo que lo hizo enrojecer ya que el chico lo miraba directamente a sus ojos azules, automáticamente le devolvió la sonrisa...

Kaiba: si….no pasa nada….

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,**_

_**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,**_

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,**_

El moreno se aclaro la garganta, como para decir un discurso y dijo ceremoniosamente.

Marik: bien, como ya sabrás, yo soy Marik Ishtar, el pequeño se llama Ryou

Ryou: mucho gusto!

Marik: y el mas alto se llama Bakura…!

Bakura: Encantado…

El encantado era el…ya sabia su nombre! le dieron ganas de bailar de contento, pero prefirió contestar…porque ya se había tardado mucho mirado a Bakura…

Kaiba: Seto Kaiba, el placer es mío…

Marik: Y dime Kaiba, que tienes planeado para hoy en la noche?

Kaiba: eh?

El castaño lo miro extrañado, a que venia la pregunta?

Marik: el grupo y yo iremos a ver una película, interesado?

Interesado? una película con Bakura? interesadísimo..! Aunque tuviera una reunión y mil cosas más….tal vez…

Bakura: dale un descanso a tu cerebro, una película no te matara….vamos, te garantizo que te gustara!

Dicho eso el albino mayor guiño un ojo hacia el castaño….

Que cosa tenia que hacer? por alguna extraña razón, mágicamente todo lo que tenia que hacer le pareció tan efímero ante la vista del albino sonriéndole así….

_**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,**_

_**Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,**_

_**ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por**_

_**probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...**_

_**Solo dime que si...**_

Kaiba: si…esta bien…

Bakura: perfecto…!

Mas que perfecto, desde hacia unos meses atrás, Bakura no sabia como hablarle al castaño, a pesar de ser considerado un delincuente, sentía miedo de dirigirse al castaño por ser quien era tal vez lo odiaría…

Pero gracias a las intromisiones de Marik por fin se había dado ese encuentro….Los chicos desaparecerían en algún momento dejándolos solos…

Y lo que tuviese que ser…seria no?

TBC

Con este songfic empiezo mi cadena de 101 temas de amor para Bakura y Seto, espero que nadie me asesine por ello, pero contra viento y marea terminare esto…!

Alex: se le pasara en un mes o dos, tengan fe….¬¬

T.T no me apoyes tanto quieres?

Alex: quien te apoya? ¬¬

u.u como sea, esperen pronto otro song fic que esos los hago rápido…!

Dejen review si?

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Si se puede, si se puede, si se puede…! ò0ó

Alex: hola….

Hola a todos, aquí yo siguiendo con mi proyecto, vamos empezando y espero que les guste el de esta ocasión, creo que no me tarde mucho, pero tuve que hacer una visita al medico por una hermosa caída de la cual hablare mas adelante…!

Alex: estoy despierto por esto? cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas mejores?

Sorry, pero tu me tienes que acompañar xD a ver…vamos al fic no? creo que eso es lo importante…

Alex: disclamer.

Si la serie de Yugi-oh! Fuera mia, estaría yo escribiendo esto? no lo creo….

Este songfic contiene lemon, así que si no te gusta mejor sal de aquí…..es mas, si no te gusta porque entraste aquí? o.oU

Sin más que decir porque me caigo del sueño, vamos al fic…!

Sonfic 2: Don de Miranda.

Prof.: Seto Kaiba y….Bakura no Ryou…tendrán el proyecto numero tres.

En el salón de clases el profesor empezaba a repartir los temas para el siguiente periodo, los cuales serian expuestos por parejas elegidas al azar.

El albino medio alzo la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, seria pareja de Kaiba? bien, era perfecto, el castaño de seguro ya había terminado el proyecto mientras el profesor terminaba de asignar las parejas.

El intermitente tecleado que se escuchaba en el salón se detuvo por un momento, uno muy pequeño, pero el albino pudo notarlo, estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a el y escuchar esa falla era raro.

Volteo a ver al castaño, pero el seguía con el rostro hacia la computadora.

"que le pasa?...hm! no es mi problema…"

Subió los pies a su escritorio mientras miraba al frente, buscando el ángulo perfecto para atacar a Yami.

Kaiba estaba un poco descolocado, que había sido eso? en cuanto escucho quien era su pareja, su cerebro se desconecto de golpe, dejándolo en blanco, pero recupero su control no sin antes haber cometido un pequeño error con el teclado.

El JAMÁS cometía errores en la computadora..

"que es lo que me pasa?"

Volteo a ver a su compañero apenas moviendo la cabeza y pudo ver que este lo observaba, por algún motivo eso lo puso nervioso, pero al parecer Bakura no se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, vio que se encogía de hombros y luego volvía mirar al frente

Quiero Saber Qué Me Pasa.  
Te Pregunto Qué Me Pasa Y No Sabes  
Qué Contestarme Porque , Claro, De Seguro Te Mareé.  
Con Mis Idas Y Vueltas, Te Cansé Con Mi Cámara Lenta.  
Y Aunque Trato, Nunca Puedo Apurar Mi Decisión.

Bakura ya estaba mareado, tenia dos horas de haber llegado a la casa de Kaiba, media hora de esperarlo y una hora y media de verlo ir y regresar en círculos, pensando en un buen proyecto.

Bakura: oye…que tal si..?

Kaiba: cállate, estoy pensando…

Bakura: pero no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho, el cerebro te va a explotar…

Kaiba: que te calles…

Bakura: amargado ¬¬

Kaiba tenía decidido el tema, el proyecto y hasta cuanto se tardarían en hacerlo, lo que le preocupara era otra cosa.

En la oficina todo el tiempo solo podía pensar el algo.

Su proyecto con Bakura.

O mas bien, el estar junto a Bakura tanto tiempo.

El seducirlo siempre había sido una verdadera proeza de la cual se podía jactar siempre.

Primero tenia que decidir lo que iba a hacer, cual seria su siguiente movimiento, si seria muy dócil y amable o tal vez rudo y seductor, eso segundo era lo que siempre hacia y le resultaba mejor….o tal vez….

Odiaba cuando se ponía indeciso….

Bakura estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón azul del estudio de Kaiba, el chico le había pedido que llegara a las cuatro de la tarde para hacer el proyecto.

Había llegado y desde que lo hizo solo había estado esperando, tomando en cuenta la poca paciencia que se manejaba a esos extremos estaba desesperado de estar tanto tiempo quietecito.

Se dio la vuelta y observo el escritorio….

Perfectamente limpio y ordenado…mas aburrido no podía ser….uh, un segundo…que era esa cosa chistosa de bolitas que se movía de un lado para otro? hora de investigar…..

En El Preciso Momento  
En Que Todo Va Cambiando Para Mí,  
En Ese Instante Te Aseguro Que Alguna Señal Te Di.

Estaba decidido, tomaría su actitud de "soy el mejor del mundo así que besa mis zapatos" así le diría que el no haría su trabajo, por lo que lo tendría amarrado a su lado por un buen rato.

Kaiba: bien, escúchame, si sigues mis instrucciones al pie de la letra terminaremos con esto rápido y…….huh!

El castaño noto que Bakura no estaba donde lo había dejado sentado, lo que logro sacarle una venita.

Kaiba: ese pelos de algodón ¬¬

Vio su escritorio y por alguna extraña razón, estaba desordenado, mientras que su móvil estaba completamente desarmado y las esferas que colgaban de el rodaban con toda libertad por la fina madera.

Acercándose al desastre pudo ver que el albino parecía haber hecho algo así como una maquina de pinball con unos lapiceros, unos cuantos borradores, las esferas del movió y dos porta retratos.

Kaiba: vaya…..no puede quedarse quieto ni una hora? eso es muy extraño….a ver…por donde se fue?

Para el CEO decir que alguien se quede quieto por una hora era como decir que se quedara quieto por un minuto…algo normal, desde su punto de vista ñ.ñU

Salio del estudio para buscar a su compañero por la mansión, total, no podía pasarle nada verdad?

Kaiba: Bakura!...donde estas?

Pero No Me Escuchaste,  
Tal Vez Sin Intención De Tu Parte.  
Puede Ser Un Poco Débil El Sonido De Mi Voz.

Ya había recorrido varias aburridas habitaciones, nada interesante, desde su punto de vista, Kaiba bien podía poner un hotel de cinco estrellas en solo la mitad de su mansión, abrió otra puerta y se encontró con lo mismo.

Bakura: no tendrá algo con que entretenerse en todo este lugar? moooooo! me estoy desesperando ¬¬

Siguió su recorrido y llego a una puerta más moderna que la anterior, tenía un seguro electrónico, el albino sonrió.

Bakura: si tiene esto para asegurarla, de seguro guarda algo interesante…vemos…

Busco en su bolsillo y encontró algo de goma de mascar.

Bakura: perfecto…

Abrió el empaque y se quedo con el papel de aluminio, poniéndolo entre las dos ranuras de la puerta, asegurándolo con algo de la misma goma ya masticada, abrió la puerta y ninguna alarma se escucho.

Bakura: je, no por nada soy el rey de los ladrones D

Pero al decir eso entro con confianza sin fijarse de las luces infrarrojas a la altura de sus pies, la cual franqueo, activando la alarma, luces de colores se encendieron ante su cara de terror.

Bakura: creo que mejor me voy º¬ºU

Alarma: ALERTA DE INTRUSOS, ACTIVANDO EL PROGRAMA DE DEFENSA 483983. LIBERANDO A LOS MECAS DE COMBATE.

Bakura: mecas! o.O

De una esquina aparecieron cuatro robots que no tenían nada que envidiarle a Robocop., el albino los miro un segundo…antes de salir corriendo con los brazos alzados.

Bakura: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………! KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………….!

El castaño escucho la alarma de seguridad y camino lentamente hacia ese lugar, al parecer su conejo había caído en una trampa por andar de curioso, lastima que el sistema de seguridad era tan sofisticado que no lo dejaría meter su nariz donde el quisiera.

De repente vio pasar una mancha blanca frente a el, seguido de cuatro de sus mecas armados hasta los dientes para detener al intruso.

Kaiba: esto no se ve todos los días….

Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,  
Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.

Bakura: que…diablos….. respiraba afanosamente sentado en el piso, el huir de esos robot no era algo que hiciera seguido, pero ese día tampoco había sido muy normal, en especial si tomamos en cuenta que el mismo Kaiba lo había salvado de esas cosa y ahora estaba a su lado sosteniendo un vaso de agua para el.

Kaiba: mecas…

Al ver la mirada de "te matare!" de parte del albino, el no pudo mas que sonreírle para decir.

Kaiba: son robot de alta tecnología, perfecto para mantener a conejitos curiosos fuera de mis laboratorios.

Bakura: a quien llamaste conejo…?

Al decir eso, Bakura se alzo de golpe, agarrando las solapas de la gabardina de Kaiba, quien no estaba listo para recibir el ataque del conejo del infierno, así que ambos cayeron al piso, Bakura sobre Kaiba con sus piernas abiertas hacia el castaño.

Bakura: eh….perdón ñ.ñ

Kaiba: …………………………………..el vaso….

Bakura: que va………..so? ¬¬U

El dicharachero vaso le cayo encima a Bakura, el castaño solo sintió una cuantas gotas cayendo en su rostro, pero no pudo apartar la vista de ese albino en camisa de uniforme, escurriendo agua por su cabellera rebelde, tenia una perfecta vista desde abajo de el.

Bakura: esto es realmente el colmo de los colmos, todo me tiene que pasar a mí?

Existen momentos en la vida en los cuales el cerebro decide tomarse unas vacaciones….

Kaiba: Bakura…

Y uno no sabe si maldecirlo….

Bakura: que?...

O agradecerle.

Cuando el albino volteo su rostro fue tomado por las finas manos de Kaiba, obligándolo a seguir su curso para juntarse con los labios del castaño, estaba mas que sorprendido.

Cuando el aire se acabo y el castaño se apiado de el lo soltó, dejándolo jadeando para respirar, sintió como se retiraba y el se arrodillo a su lado, el ojiazul lo miro desde arriba y dándole su mano dijo.

Kaiba: quieres acompañarme?

Bakura: eh?...hmj….

Tomo la mano que le ofrecían, a ver que era lo que sucedía….

Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.  
Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.

El castaño lo guió hasta su alcoba que era realmente hermosa.

Completamente elegante, una alfombra color vino que cubría absolutamente todo, su cama era de dorseles con cortinas color azul oscuro del mismo tono que las sabanas y almohadas, había una chimenea y sobre ella un par de fotos mas tres figurillas de plata de dragones blancos ojiazules.

Bakura: linda alcoba Kaiba….porque nunca habíamos llegado hasta aquí?

El ojiazul volteo a ver al albino que miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad

Kaiba: puedes llamarme Seto….y tal vez influye el asunto de tu falta de paciencia…

Sin perder tiempo, lo apreso entre sus brazos para empezar a besarlo con pasión, Bakura respondía a sus besos con tantas energías como el, jamás se había dejado dominar con facilidad, Kaiba lo sabia y adoraba eso.

Porque mientras más se resistía, más disfrutaba el someterlo.

Aun abrazados, Bakura se retiro un poco para poner cara inocente y decir con voz de sufrido.

Bakura: mi falta de paciencia?

Una coqueta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del ojiazul, sarcástico, si, eso le gustaba mucho….

Cabe decir que ese día no estudiaron mucho del proyecto…

Siento Que Debo Encontrarte  
Y Sin Embargo Pasa El Tiempo Yéndome.  
Pasé A Mí Mismo, A Mi Centro, Que Jamás Entenderé.

Cuando despertó, Kaiba se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama, Dios eso había sido algo realmente excitante, ese albino era delicioso…pero porque no se había quedado? esa pregunta le asalto la cabeza de repente.

Talvez tenia planes y el no estaba invitado…

Kaiba: talvez…..

En realidad no debería de molestarle eso, nunca quedaron en nada, un ocasional encuentro en uno y otro lugar; eran simples calentones, eso decía el, Bakura era libre de estar con quien quisiera….

Pero si era así el trato….

Porque se sentía molesto con ello?

Se levanto de su cama, deseaba llamarlo, tomo su bata y entro al baño, dejando que el agua de su ducha lo relajara…

Y si lo llamaba?

No, eso seria demasiado predecible…ya lo estaba escuchando burlarse de el en un tono meloso que usaba muy seguido, sabiendo cuanto lo fastidiaba…

_Bakura: ay Kaiba, no pensé que fueras tan tierno! estas celoso?_

Salio de su baño.

Definitivamente no iba a llamarlo, ya lo tenia decidido, no se rebajaría a ello, no lo haría, no señor, el era Seto Kaiba y tenia una reputación que mantener!

Y si así era…porque demonios tenía el teléfono en sus manos!

Kaiba:…….no lo entiendo……¬¬U

Yo Quisiera Tenerte Y Tratarte De Modo Decente,  
Pero Ves Que Ya No Puedo Despegar De Mi Papel.

Bakura: buenos días Ka…!

Kaiba: DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS !

Bakura miro perplejo el celular, el grito había sido tan fuerte que hasta se había despeinado, pero que le pasaba a Kaiba? el se había ido temprano para no molestarlo, pues de seguro que el castaño lo sacaría corriendo de ahí antes de irse a su oficina.

Bakura: pues en mi casa, donde mas?….oye…porque estas tan enojado? o.O

Kaiba: porque te fuiste! se supone que tenemos un proyecto que hacer! y discúlpame que te arruine tu agenda diaria pero yo no te voy a soltar hasta que hagas tu trabajo…!

Bakura: y que esperabas? que me quedara ahí para que me sacaras a patadas como a un perro! te recuerdo que ya lo has hecho y no pienso pasar por eso otra vez, y de que puta agenda estas hablando!

Kaiba: pues de cual más! Hablo de todos los idiotas con los que te revuelcas a diario, lo siento por ellos, pero hoy tu trasero me pertenece…!

Bakura: que QUE! ESCÚCHAME BIEN, TU, IMBECIL DE PRIMERA, QUIEN PUTAS TE CREES QUE SOY, UNA ZORRA COMO LA TEA! SERÁ MEJOR QUE PIENSES BIEN LO QUE DICES ANTES DE ANDAR DICIENDO MIERDAS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA, ADEMÁS, ANTES DE ESTAR CONTIGO NO HABÍA ESTADO CON NADIE ME OÍSTE!

El ojiazul se quedo de piedra, no escuchaba los insultos de Bakura, había escuchado bien?...el había sido…….el primero!

Ok, tenia que arreglar esto.

Deberé Tranquilizarme Y Jugar  
Al Juego Que Me Proponés.  
Bajo La Guardia, Te Recibo Y Me Abrigo De Tu Piel.  
El Destino Me Ha Dado Corazones Desequilibrados,  
Tu Palabra Me Nivela Y Detiene Mi Caer.

Kaiba: Bakura…

Bakura: QUE GRAN PUTAS QUIERES!

Kaiba: perdóname.

Bakura:…ESPERO QUE TE ……!...eh? o.o

Kaiba: siento mucho haber dicho eso, solo estaba molesto…puedo pasar por ti?

Bakura:.o…ok…

Kaiba: pasare en 30 minutos, nos vemos…

Bakura estaba con la boca bien abierta….escucho mal o Kaiba se había disculpado? pero ni en una ocasión en la cual le dejo las muñecas marcadas ( no pregunten -/-U) le había pedido disculpas!

Que iba a hacer? se arriesgaría a creerle o no?...

Sonrió.

Ya sabía la respuesta.

Bakura: Bien Kaiba, vemos de que se trata esta vez tu juego…

La verdad era que el siempre había tenido muy mala suerte cuando se trataba de parejas, no llegaba a durar mas de una semana a lo sumo, pero con esa extraña relación, si es que se le puede llamas así a tener sexo en un baño para salir y ni siquiera despedirse; con Kaiba había durado aproximadamente dos meses.

Bakura: quien sabe, tal vez y es Kaiba a quien esperaba…

En realidad, Bakura no era lo que se dice virgen, como ya mencionamos, el ya había tenido otras relaciones, pero lo que distinguía esta de las demás era Kaiba.

El siempre era dominante en sus relaciones, pero cuando estas con Seto Kaiba solo te queda un camino.

Ceder ante el.

Se puso a reír divertido, sabiendo que era verdad…y que le gustaba así…

Oh, Una Mañana Te Veré Llegar,  
Y Te Pediré Que Me Acompañes.  
A Dónde En Verdad No Sé, Dime Que Sí, Miénteme.

Estaba sentado frente a su entrada, esperando al castaño, quien diría que empezaría así su día, se podrían decir muchas cosas acerca de Seto Kaiba, pero el ser impulsivo no era una de ellas.

Y cuando era así, podía ser muy peligroso.

Sonrió ampliamente, a el le encantaba el peligro.

Por fin vio llegar la limosina, la cual se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Kaiba.

Se levanto y se dirigió a el.

Bakura: a donde vamos?

Una mano lo jalo adentro, cayendo dentro del automóvil y rápidamente fue acogido por el calido cuerpo del castaño, quien lo beso posesivamente.

Kaiba: importa eso?

Bakura: creo que no…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, Dios, como adoraba esa sonrisa tan malvadamente encantadora…

Aunque le mintiera, aunque lo engañara, lo engatusara a su antojo, no le importaba, con solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero el no se lo diría jamás…o tal vez si…. porque era que siempre terminaba en las situaciones mas extrañas con Bakura?

Por alguna razón, el albino lo podía hacer pensar en las opciones mas descabelladas…y el ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello….porque era divertido.

Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Podría Pasar Que Me Hagas Hablar.  
Yo Creo Que Tienes El Don De Curar Este Mal.  
(es Un Solo… Es La Guitarra De Lolo!)

La alcoba estaba completamente arreglada cuando salio, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y tuvo el placer de desarreglarla por completo al arrojar al albino sobre ella y aprisionarlo con su cuerpo.

Bakura:…mmmmmmmmm………….tus sirvientas deben odiarme……

Los labios de Kaiba se paseaban por el largo y blanco cuello del albino, su piel era tan suave y saber que era toda suya lo hacia estremecer.

Bakura sintió como Kaiba arrastraba sus labios por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oído y susurrar.

Kaiba: y a quien le importa?

Lamió y mordió su lóbulo mientras que las manos del albino empezaban a recorrer su piel debajo de la camisa del castaño y bien podía sentir el movimiento de caderas que el albino producía contra el.

Bakura si que lo conocía por completo, había llegado mas lejos que nadie con el de la única forma posible, sin pedir permiso, rompiendo todas sus barreras y dándole a entender que iba tras Seto, no Kaiba.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que bajara sus defensas y lo recibiera por completo…

Bakura: a mi, si es así, tendré que cuidarme de no cenar aquí…

La camisa de Kaiba se reunió junto a la camisa de Bakura, seguida de cerca por los pantalones de los chicos, parecía una carrera por ver quien desvestía primero a quien…

Cuando la blanca piel de Bakura estuvo descubierta el castaño no tuvo el menor miramiento para empezar a atacarla arañándolo, besando y mordiendo su pecho a lo que Bakura dio un leve gemido entre dolor y placer.

Kaiba: Idiota, nadie toca lo que es mío o morirán y todo el mundo lo sabe…

Bakura lo miro con una mueca divertida, a lo que el castaño lo miro molesto, acaso lo estaba retando o que?

De repente su perspectiva cambio, quedando abajo del albino que besaba y mordía su pecho con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas contra la despierta excitación del CEO que gimió de placer.

Bakura: así que soy tuyo?

El ojiazul lo atrajo con su brazo para besarlo con fuerza, mientras que una de sus manos tomaba la erección de Bakura para prepararlo, la otra se paseaba con mucha confianza sobre el blanco trasero, apretándolo con fuerza.

La respiración irregular del albino le decía que estaba listo para lo que fuera, después de hacerlo tantas veces, la delicadeza quedaba a un lado, el lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Tomándolo en un abrazo apretado, rodó una vez mas sobre la cama, quedando arriba de el para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sintió como el albino lo incitaba a seguir atrapándolo entre ellas.

Beso una vez mas a Bakura para distraerlo de su súbita entrada en el, sintió como se removió un poco, pero luego se quedo quieto para no tensarse innecesariamente.

El castaño beso su cuello para susurrarle suavemente.

Kaiba: te queda alguna duda de ello?

Las arremetidas no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo, entre jadeos y gruñidos, Bakura logro llamarlo…

Bakura: Seto…….

Amaba que lo llamara por su nombre cuando tenían relaciones, era muy sexy escucharlo con esa voz ronca y profunda llena de deseo y pasión..

Kaiba: dime…

Podría Ser Que Al Final Rompiste El Cristal En Mí.  
Abriste Mi Piel, Que Estaba Tan Mal.  
Quebraste El Silencio Que Me Hizo Alejar.

Bakura: ….te amo….

El Ojiazul lo miro a los ojos, acaso sabia lo que había dicho? se detuvo un segundo y pudo ver esos rubíes que lo miraban muy fijamente, sabia que no le estaba mintiendo y eso lo hizo feliz.

Kaiba: gracias…

El acto fue apasionado y salvaje, el ritmo suave duro por muy poco, pronto las arremetidas fueron fuertes y rápidas, dando en el centro de placer del albino en cada una de ellas y arrancándole más de un gemido del chico de cabellos color lila.

Kaiba: Bakura….! Eres……tan delicioso…!

Bakura: Seto….! ya no podré……..masss…! ahhh…!

Kaiba deslizo su mano sobre la erección del albino para empezar a masturbarlo para llegar juntos al clímax final, el castaño se derramo en el interior del pelilila, quien la sentirlo se vino en el vientre de ambos mientras gritaban a todo pulmón el nombre del otro.

El CEO cayo sobre el pecho de Bakura, quien trataba de normalizar su respiración y lo escucho susurrar una vez mas…

Bakura: te amo….

Quizás Eres Tú Quien Me Hará Regresar.  
Intuyo Que Sabes La Forma Mejor,  
Y Tienes El Don Que Requiere Curar Este Mal.

Kaiba: te amo….

Los chicos se durmieron arrullados por su propio calor….

Y lo del proyecto….bueno….no lo entregaron…..así que fueron castigados a quedarse después de clases para limpiar…

Aunque ustedes y yo sabemos que invirtieron mejor su tiempo no creen?

TBC….

o.O estoy terminando este fic a las 12:07 A.M. mientras me tomo una pepsi vanilla y escucho Shinjitsu no Shi, una de las canciones de inuyasha; en mi comp. y……sinceramente no se que pensar de este fic…o.O espero que me digan si me quedo de la patada o que porque yo siento que así fue.

Alex: todo siempre te queda de la patada, de que te sorprendes?

T.T hablando de patadas…saben que me caí desde un metro y medio, caí sentado y solo me desvié la columna vertebral?

Alex: en primera: no lo sabían, como podrían enterarse si tu no abrías tu bocota? y segunda: como así que SOLO! Acaso se te hace poco eso! ¬¬U si serás animal…!

v.v es que no se porque, pero siento que soy muy propenso a los accidentes, los cuchillos me aman, el piso también y mira que me distraigo con nada…

Alex: niños y niñas, no lleguen a esto (señalando a BDM) es muy peligroso y será muy tedioso para la gente que los quiere el cuidarlos ¬¬

Vamos a los Review si? como que no me siento muy de ganas de recibir tus sarcasmos ;.;….

Alex: weno v.v

Wow, no esperaba recibir tantos review por la primera canción, en serio me apoyan? TvT que lindas y lindos (nunca se sabe) son…! arigatou…!

Alex: a ver…la primera es…que sorpresa señorita Kaiba ME-TARDO-UN-QUINQUENIO-EN-ACTUALIZAR –AUN-CON-AYUDA Shirou ¬¬

n.ñU es que…aunque tu no lo creas……pos me ayudo a escribir la ayuda que te envié….me entendiste? o.oU

Alex: (gruñido)……..ù.ú

ñ.ñUUUU te gusta esa canción? pues si te gusta el grupo, creo que pronto veras por aquí otras dos canciones de ellos, en realidad son lindas…! lo de Kaiba…pues si te fijas bien es cierto.

Alex: en toda la serie el no se acerca a nadie a menos que este alguien se le haya acercado primero…

Y estando tan acostumbrado a ello….te imaginas como se sentiría a la hora de acercarse a la persona que quiere?

Alex: resultado: nervios, porque no sabría como actuar…

No te preocupes por no tener alguna en mente, si deseas, puedes enviarme la letra de cualquier canción que te guste, tal vez y logro ponerle alguna historia..! xD

Alex: ¬¬U …….

n.ñU nos vemos y gracias por el review…!

Dagel

No te pareció lindo? me encanto el poder poner a Seto así, solo esa canción te gusta? entonces debo disculparme por adelanta por las otras dos canciones que saldrán aquí y que son de ellos, pero no te preocupes…

Alex: para eso falta mucho ¬¬

Pos eso ñ.ñU…..las canciones si me parecen y por aquí las veras mas temprano que tarde…!

Alex: no fue un error, jamás me equivoco..! fue….fue….un fallo de información ¬¬UU

Pero…

Alex: sigue respondiendo quieres ¬¬

Oki…espero que no te parezca muy tardado ñ.ñ pero no estaban en mis planes el visitar un hospital tan pronto, total, veré si puedo ponerte las tres canciones que a mi me paren buenas elecciones n.n

Muchísimas gracias por el review…!

Yuzaki:

Alex: pues si, no te equivocaste, creo que te quedaste corta mejor dicho, el no solo esta loco, esta idiota, retrasado mental, le faltan todos los tornillos, esta mas chiflado que una cabra, el…

Ya, ya entendió Alex-kun, no le sigas T.T lo de la canción de Thalia, esa seguro y la pongo, me gusta y además se me hace que si queda…

Alex: pero como? o.O

Simple matemática…

Alex: matemática………..TU? QUIEN ERES TU Y DONDE DEJASTE A BAKURA DE MAXWELL…?

o.O No te asustes, mira te explico si?...

Alex: ok……

Acción: Kaiba le toca el trasero a Bakura por error…

Alex: aja….

Reacción: Bakura le da una buena paliza…

Alex:…..

Reacción: Kaiba le agarra ojeriza a Bakura.

Alex:….

Reacción: Bakura le agarra más ojeriza a Kaiba

Alex…..

Reacción: empiezan a discutir como loquitos…..y terminan en una fogosa sesión de Sexo n.n

Alex: O.O WTF!

Entendiste?

Alex: no, pero la verdad no quiero que me vuelvas a explicar…

oki..! la idea de este Songfic pasado era esa, mostrar el lado de Seto Kaiba que no conocemos, y si en realidad es así de tímido? se miraba bien tierno de niño según la serie y las interrelaciones sociales no parecen su fuerte…

Alex: y así nacen las ideas descabelladas.

Muchas gracias por el review y tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia…!

Set-Yam

Muchas gracias por la felicitación…! T0T como se me va a olvidar escribir si me siguen apoyando..? por mucho que diga Alex-kun, créanlo o no tengo buena memoria..!

Alex: ¬¬…..que cenaste?

O.o ya cene?

Alex: he ahí su respuesta ¬¬UUU

Ahh..! Esperare con ansias que actualicen pronto…! me gustan sus fic..! ;0; y quiero leer como siguen, pero no importa, puedo esperar….algo de tiempo…

Alex: no por favor, ayuda no, que tal si se le ocurre subir la cifra de songfic! ya de por si con ese accidente casi ni tenemos relaciones con esto de los songfic menos…!

………………….que dijiste? o/oU……………..

Alex: o.O………………SOLO OLVÍDALO…!

Esta bien, pero tranquilito si? n.ñU a muchos les pareció raro el ver a Seto así, todos estamos acostumbrados a verlo medio cibor, pero sea como sea, es un adolescente y como tal, esta en la época de los enredos hormonales que nos hacen cometer animalada y media…!

Alex: y miren quien lo dice…

Yo también quiero terminarlos, no es mi costumbre empezar algo y no terminarlo, distraído y todo seré pero siempre termino lo que empiezo..!

Alex: punto a favor…

Gracias por la paciencia y te sabré decir que sobre tu petición…

Alex: yo le pedí la misma o.OU

Tienes los gustos parecidos a mi querido Alex-kun..! el me recomendó esa canción de linking park también…! que curioso no? 3

Alex: pues la verdad si o,o

Creo que esa seria la numero cuatro según lo que estoy escribiendo así que espérala pronto…!

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Lady Mameha

Me alegra mucho saber que te gusten mis fics, es muy lindo de tu parte el apoyarme para llegar a los 101..! y lo de Corazón de piedra…..pues…..eto eto…

Alex: así lo decidieron los votos ¬u¬

Eso..! si los votos hubieran ido para con Yami, el seria el atropellado, sip, así es..! lo del review, no te preocupes, a veces yo ando igual T.T y cuando quiero dejar el review ya han actualizado o algo así…por lo de tardarme mil años…

Alex: es que empieza a escribir…luego se arrepiente y lo borra…y empieza otra vez…y así sucesivamente…

Es que no me gustan las cosas mal hechas ñ.ñ por eso me tomo mi tiempo…muchas gracias por tu apon, si te pasa por la mente alguna canción envíame la letra por correo es con gusto tomare en cuenta tu idea.

Muchas gracias por tu review…!

Shizou dark

Alex: no se porque se me hace que se llevaran la mar de bien….¬¬

OwO mejor dicho alguien que me entiende a mi…! yo amo los SetoxBakura, pero son tan poquitos..! T0T es una tragedia…! pero seguiré adelante aunque me cueste la vida…!

Alex: este le seguiría con su discurso de no ser porque tu review se corto y aquí ya son las….1 de la madrugada…! o.O

jeje…gracias por tu review, cortado o no, es importante para mi…! TwT

Muchas gracias por tu review…!

Elsa Agabo

Tuve una buena idea?

Alex: oh no…

Alex, mira, dice que tuve una buena idea…! TuT que felicidad..! la mayoría del tiempo dicen que mis ideas son malas y muy tontas, gracias, muchísimas gracias…!

Alex: mira, dice que nunca había leído fic de esta pareja…

Es cierto, los primeros fic que leí de esta pareja estaban en ingles y uno se trataba de que seth regresaba como Yami de Seto…

Alex: solamente para violar a Bakura y dejar a Seto con el problema o.oU

Raro…pero luego leí un par mas coherentes y me pareció lindo…! muchas gracias por apoyarme y te aseguro que voy a leer tus fics…! solo que me tardo un poco en dejar review ..U

Alex: entiéndelo, el, cabeza de chorlito….

Muchas gracias por tu review…!

Rei-iak-masafield

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH….! BRUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……………! O.O

Alex: el ya estaba escribiendo el songfic con esta canción antes de que yo llegara con tu review….

Como le hiciste! que raro, .. ya hasta miedito me dio…! T.T pero no te preocupes, te dedico este songfic ya que te gusta esta canción…!

Alex: saludos de mi parte…

Muchas gracias por la ayuda, mi correo es si te encuentras con la letra de otra canción no dudes en enviármela si?

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Nebyura

Tu crees? yo la verdad es que ya estaba medio desesperado de no encontrar nada T0T pero no te preocupes, como ya mencione, aunque me muera en el intento yo acabare con este proyecto..! ò0ó

Alex: ………seh, como no…….¬¬

T0T no me sales si? muchas gracias por apoyarme a pesar de no ser tu pareja favorita y gracias por la idea, la tomare en cuenta…!

Alex: mejor envíale la letra a su correo si? es capaz que se le va de la cabeza…

No seas así…!bueno…muchas gracias por tu apoyo…!

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Black Lady – AoD

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya veras como te terminas acostumbrando a ella, no me esperaba asombrar a alguien con eso pero igual, se sintió bonito xD cuando te acuerdes envíamela que la tomare en cuenta!

Alex: sino es capaz que lo olvida

Te gusto el pasado? espero que este te gusto, esta algo fuertecito, pero trato de tocar todos los puntos posibles que tienen esta pareja

Alex: así que no crean que todo será miel sobre hojuelas….

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y cuidado con esos topes, no son buenos, te lo digo por experiencia personal, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribirme un review…!

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Kida Luna:

No me crees capaz? T.T

Alex: vaya…eso fue muy duro o.O

De veritas no me crees capaz? TT.TT

Alex: tenían que bajarle la moral así de gacho?

Pues…pues igual gracias por el review, intentare terminarlos y si, Marik aquí actuó de lo mas desgraciado, pero con buenas intenciones, lo que es importante TTnTT

Alex: no como otros ¬¬

Muchas gracias por el review….!

Mika

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ya veras que los terminare, si se te ocurre alguna canción puedes enviármela a mi correo con toda confianza…!

Alex: dicho y repetido, Fics de SetoxBakura casi no existen y menos en español…

Así es, por ello estoy decidido a terminar este proyecto..!

Muchas gracias por tu review…!

SakuriTah

Pues no fue con la canción que pediste….

Alex: pero el grupo si…por cierto, agua es el nombre de una canción de ellos?

Creo que si…tendré que buscarla .. pero igual, tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia, ya se que no es cotidiano, pero la verdad estamos hasta el cuello de los SetoxJoey, YamixYugi y BakuraxRyou; así que creo que es bueno mirar algo nuevo de vez en cuando…

Alex: para gustos se hicieron los colores…

Muchísimas gracias por tu review…!

Witty

T.T no fue mi intención lo juro…!

Alex: si te hace sentir mejor, porque no escribes tu songfic, de nuestra parte no recibirás ninguna queja, la canción es linda….

Lo mismo digo con la primera, no fue mi intención, publica tus fic por favor…!T0T

Alex: tendremos que hacer esto sin que nadie lo note, peligra la integridad física y mental de muchos ..U

Muchas gracias por pensar que mis fics son padres y mas que nada, gracias por el apoyo que me das, es muy importante….y….una cosita mas TT.TT

Alex: no le digas malvado, que se convierte en una magdalena completa

NO SOY MALVADO, SOLO TENGO MALA SUERTE…! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………! TTT0TTT

Muchas gracias por tu review…!

WoW y doble WoW, no me esperaba tantos review, es la primera vez que recibo tantos reviews….!

Alex: y será la última vez, crees que les va a gustar esta cosa que escribiste?

No me desanimes antes de tiempo si?

Alex: pero…si esa es mi especialidad…

T.T malo…igual, el próximo songfic será.

Hunter de Dido.

Alex: esperen de todo un poco…

Así es, recuerden mi especialidad…!

Alex: hacer cada disparate?

Si..!...espera, no…! T.T malo…..!

Alex: ya despídete, son las 2:15 A.M. y yo tengo que dormir…..( se retira)

Tan lindo el n.n…bueno, nos vemos, cuídense mucho y sean buenitos, déjenme un review si?

Nos vemos…!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	3. hunter Dido 3

Este es mi tercer fic!

Alex: los milagros si existen…aunque eso lo diré otra vez cuando llegues a las dos cifras…

Esta canción me encanta, pero como se darán cuenta, esta es una historia algo triste, es una canción de amor, pero no todas tendrán un final feliz, como esta…

Alex: esta estará casi por completo desde el punto de vista de Bakura exceptuando el final….

En efecto, así que prepárense para todo!

Alex: diría que tendrá un final un tanto agrio….

Veamos………creo que olvido algo -.-

Alex: disclamer te suena?

Ah! eso era! Yugi-oh! no me pertenece! de ser así Seto y Bakura estarían bien encerraditos en mi casa! OwO

Alex: advertencias.

**Este songfic contiene diálogos medio lemon, así que si no te gusta mejor sal de aquí…..es mas, si no te gusta porque entraste aquí? o.oU**

Alex: y ahora el fic….

Yup, review al final!

**101 TEMAS DE AMOR SXB**

**SONG FIC 3**

**HUNTER**

**DIDO **

**Bakura POV**

Me mire en el espejo una vez mas, el traje de fiesta completamente blanco, desde el corbatín hasta los zapatos e incluso guantes….me siento demasiado asfixiado…Oigo que tocan la puerta y por ella aparece Seto….

El me pone una flor blanca en la solapa…mas blanco? genial…

Bakura: no crees que es demasiado blanco?

Seto: me gusta el blanco…

Bakura: lo se, se que te encanta….tu dragón Blanco ojiazul por ejemplo….

Seto: y me gusta también como se ve en ti….

El me beso con una dulzura pocas veces vista en el, me gusta eso, por ello disfruto de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo tengo.

Pero no me di cuenta que era una trampa, cuando me fije, estábamos en la limosina de Kaiba, en dirección a Ra sabrá donde, hice una mueca de enojo…esa me la iba a cobrar.

Seto: sonríe, debes parecer feliz.

Bakura: lo estoy….

Realmente lo estoy? han pasado dos años desde que decidí aceptar la proposición de Seto y ser su pareja oficial, todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto.

Soy un ladrón, un cazador innato, a este tigre le han sacado los dientes y las garras, pero por ello no he dejado de ser lo que soy.

Una aburrida fiesta de sociedad, no podría pasármela peor, odio estas reuniones, Mi dragón parece estar en su elemento, no le agradan las fiestas, pero en estas puede hacer negocios y aplastar enemigos.

Mientras, yo observo la luna desde una ventana, veo en gran jardín que termina en un bosque y me dan unos grandes deseos de correr hacia el a explorar.

Pero vestido como una muñeca de porcelana en un pulcro blanco me es imposible, Seto se volvería a enojar conmigo al no encontrarme y luego aparecer con el traje completamente sucio no le haría más gracia.

Ya les mencione que Seto me elige la vestimenta desde hace un año? siempre me visto informal, pero el sabe que así es mas fácil escapar, por ello tuve que ceder ante el, que otra cosa podía hacer? lo amo demasiado como para darle importancia a eso.

Voltee a verlo, estaba tan metido en su mundo que no me noto….ahora que lo pensaba….me debía una y yo, como rencoroso que soy; me la cobraría bien y bonito.

Mencione años de experiencia en escape sin ser notado? y con mucho énfasis en _años. _

_**With one light on in one room,**_

_**Con una luz encendida en una habitación,  
**_

_**  
I know you're  
sé que estás  
**_

_**Up when I get home  
Despierto cuando llego a casa  
**_

**_With one small step upon the stair,  
Con un pequeño paso sobre la escalera,  
_**

**_I know your look  
sé que observas   
_**

**_when I get there  
Cuando llego ahí   
_**

Tal vez me excedí un poco, pero el correr por el bosque, sentir la brisa nocturna y el paisaje nocturno iluminado por la luna llena era algo realmente increíble, hacia que algo en mi interior se sintiera tan vivo que desee morir ahí mismo de la felicidad que me embargaba.

Escale un risco, para poder mirar a mi antojo a mi alrededor, estaba realmente contento con mi proeza.

La noche siempre tiene ese efecto en mi y no es mi culpa, Basted es mi diosa protectora, la diosa gatuna y en extremo me alegra ser un hijo de la oscuridad.

Me pase una mano por la frente para aparta un mechón de cabello que me impedía ver la luna….un mechón de pelo? pero si lo había atado por petición de Seto…aunque me molesta tenerlo sujeto, pero para complacerlo lo hice.

Repare un segundo en mi aspecto.

Mi listón para el cabello desaparecido, mis pantalones sucios y rasgados, llenos de espinas al igual que la cola de mi saco, mi corbata debo de haberla sacado en algún punto pues tampoco esta y mis guantes... pues están en un pésimo estado, muy rotos y sucios.

Y la hora? tenia que regresar antes de las diez, hora que la fiesta terminaba, mire mi reloj…..

Reí nervioso.

Bakura: Oh si, a Seto no le va a gusta esto…

Regrese a casa usando magia, no me apetecía caminar y me tardaría mas de lo que ya estaba retrasado y para mi desgracia, vi una luz encendida entre las muchas ventanas de la casa..Una que yo conocía demasiado bien.

Pues claro, como no voy a reconocer la posición de mi alcoba?

Subí por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, cosa inútil pues Seto tiene ojos en todos lados, más en su propia casa.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba parado enfrente de la chimenea, sus ojos relampaguearon molestos.

Bien Bakura, prepárate, esto te va a doler y mucho….

**_If you were a king up there on your throne,  
Si tu eras un rey allá en tu trono,_**

_**  
**_

**_would you be wise enough to let me go?  
¿Serías lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
_**

**_For this queen you think you own  
Porque esta reina que piensas que es tuya  
_**

**_wants to be a hunter again,  
Quiere ser una cazadora otra vez,  
_**

**_wants to see the world  
quiere ver el mundo  
_**

**_Alone again  
Sola otra vez  
_**

**_To take a chance on life again --  
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez --  
_**

**_so let me go  
así que déjame ir  
_**

Seto: que rayos te paso? peleaste con un oso o algo así?

Sentado frente a mi Seto con esa mirada de ira intensa y el gran sillón negro que le hacia sombra debo admitir que me siento intimidado.

Bakura: pues no, solamente me descuide un poco, nada importante.

Me sentía como un chico frente al director después de haberse escapado de clases.

Seto: no me importa tu ropa, eso jamás me intereso, pero lo que no soporto es no saber donde estas…o con quien…

Me sentí realmente ofendido.

Bakura: SETO…! Como te atreves a decir eso!

Seto: y que quiere que piense, después de verte desaparecer sin razón.

Gruñí molesto, sin razón?

Bakura: sabes que esas reuniones son de lo mas aburridas para mi, que querías que hiciera?

Seto: quedarte a mi lado…siempre tengo todo lo de mi pertenencia bien vigilado y lo sabes…

Esos celos eran terribles, Seto no había comprado mi amor, yo decidí dárselo pero a veces me pregunto por que lo hice…

Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que desaparecía de su vista, el especulaba que estaba con alguien mas, no lo soporte mas, me levante de golpe y barrí con un brazo las cosas de su escritorio antes de agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa con furia.

Bakura: no soy tu juguete Kaiba, no soy de tu pertenencia….!

El me miro con sorpresa, el jarrón en el piso hecho trizas y sus artículos de oficina esparcidos le dieron a entender que no había alucinado, lo solté empujándolo contra su sillón.

Salí dando un portazo, no soportaba que se pusiera así, me encerré en mi cuarto, desquitándome con todo lo que se interpuso en mí camino.

Jarrones volaron, cuadros y adornos aterrizaron en el jardín…que puedo decir? siempre he sido un completo caos.

Escuche a Seto tocar la puerta, a parecer tenia ánimos para seguir hablando conmigo, Ra, agradezco que Mokuba se haya ido al internado hace unos meses, el chico se habría muerto de un susto al oír todo esto.

Seto: Bakura! que haces! abre la puerta! Bakura, me escuchas! Bakura!

Siempre te escucho Seto, aunque no quiera.

Bakura: lárgate de aquí…!

Escuche claramente el sonido metálico de varias llaves….llaves? las llaves maestras! Seto tiene un juego de llaves de toda la casa por cualquier emergencia y según el, esta calificaba como tal.

Al abrir la puerta, Seto solo pudo ver como entraba en mi anillo del milenio, claro esta que no le daría gusto de seguirme molestando.

Seto: se que me escuchas Bakura, deja de hacer berrinches de niños y sal de una vez…

Con tal de ser escuchado, Seto tenia el articulo con el, esperando que apareciera.

Seto: bueno…al menos así se que no estas con nadie aparte de mi…

Eso no lo soportaría, eso si que no! Salí del anillo del milenio solo para darle un puñetazo a Seto.

Seto: pero que rayos te pasa!

Bakura: que! acaso esperabas una cachetada! Sabes que? me largo de aquí, eres completamente insoportable en estos momentos!

Salí del cuarto sin rumbo fijo, solo necesitaba alejarme y no escuchar la voz de Seto que me decía que regresaba….o más bien me lo ordenaba.

**_The unread book and painful look,  
El libro sin leer y la dolorosa mirada,  
_**

**_The TV's on, the sound is down  
La televisión está encendida, el sonido está bajo  
_**

**_One long pause, then you begin,  
Una larga pausa, entonces empiezas,  
_**

**_oh look what the cat's brought in  
Oh, miren lo que trajo el gato_**

Caminando en la oscuridad de esta noche que se me hace eternal puedo deshacerme de mi enojo.

Porque tiene que ser así? porque duele?

Ryou: "duele porque lo quieres"

La voz de mi hikari me contesto sin pedirlo, esa frase me la dijo cuando descubrí que me había enamorado de Seto y me sentía morir por su indiferencia…

No lo comprendo, se que me quiere, lo se, pero porque tiene que ser tan posesivo conmigo? el dijo que amaba mi forma de ser.

Pero yo soy un cazador….no puedo mantenerme encerrado en una caja de cristal toda mi vida.

Una jaula aunque sea de oro sigue siendo jaula…acaso no lo entiende? me duele..me hace daño….y yo no lo soportare….no soy del tipo sufrido…

Debo dar un aspecto un tanto extraño con este traje estropeado….pero la verdad no me interesa mucho…

Bakura: eh? de cuando acá pienso en mi aspecto?...no puede ser, Seto, me pegaste tu manía……

Bufe molesto, no soy de ese tipo, en mi aspecto es en lo ultimo en lo que reparo, para Seto eso es muy importante.

Después de todo, si no da un buen aspecto, podrían quitarle todo lo que tiene….debe ser difícil para el….porque siempre termino defendiéndolo?

Bakura: por favor….déjame ir…..deshaz lo que sea que me hayas hecho…..

Porque ahora esos besos son cadenas que me atan al piso……

No…..

Me atan a ti…..

Y sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevan a la mansión de Kaiba….ya ni siquiera me preguntan si vengo a verlo, simplemente abren como si fuese un cachorro que regresa de su paseo a los pies de su amo….

Suspiro mientras entro…..maldito lo quiero…..

Al abrir al puerta me encuentro con el, observándome con semblante serio, muy tipico en el…

Seto: miren nada más lo que trajo el gato….

Bakura: no empieces….

Seto: y que quieres? que te de un premio por esto!

Bakura:………desde cuando te crees el fanfarraon segunda parte?

Seto: que?

Bakura: si tu fueras un rey sobre tu trono, tendrías la suficiente sabiduría para saber lo que pasa?...lo que te pido a gritos?...lo que realmente quiero?

Seto: que quieres? dime que es lo que quieres! sea lo que sea lo traeré para ti….

Te veo con esa expresión de decisión, aunque en tus ojos se lee desesperación y dolor…no, definitivamente no sabes verdad?

**_If you were a king up there on your throne,  
Si tu eras un rey allá en tu trono,  
_**

**_would you be wise enough to let me go?  
¿Serías lo suficientemente sabio para dejarme ir?  
_**

**_For this queen you think you own  
Porque esta reina que piensas que es tuya  
_**

**_wants to be a hunter again,  
Quiere ser una cazadora otra vez,  
_**

**_wants to see the world  
quiere ver el mundo  
_**

**_Alone again  
Sola otra vez  
_**

**_To take a chance on life again,  
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez,  
_**

**_so let me go,  
así que déjame ir  
_**

_**Let me leave  
Déjame irme  
**_

Me acerco una vez mas a el, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sabes lo que ocurre ahora?

Tus ojos se abren en sorpresa…esos zafiros que amo tanto….ahora lo sabes?

Bakura: no quiero títulos Seto, no quiero nada de eso…y lo único que deseo es lo único que no puedes darme….

Seto: Ba…kura….

Bakura: si….ya me has entendido……todo este tiempo me he quedado aquí y he sonreído para ti, he dejado que hagas lo que desees de mi….pero ya no mas…..ya no mas…..yo solo deseo algo…..y lo que quiero solo yo puedo tomarlo….

Acaricio tu rostro con dulzura y me acerco a ti para besarte….una vez mas, una ultima vez….será nuestra despedida….o tal vez un hasta luego….

Desde que empezamos he pospuesto tantas cosas por ti, he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para hacerte feliz, pero ahora.

Ahora pensare en mí….

Porque ya es tiempo de ser justos Seto…..

**_  
For the crown you've placed upon my head   
Porque la corona que has colocado sobre mi cabeza  
_**

**_Feels too heavy now  
Se siente demasiado pesada ahora  
_**

**_And I don't know what to say to you  
Y no sé que decirte  
_**

**_but I'll smile anyhow  
pero sonreiré de todos modos  
_**

**_And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando, pensando_**

Todo fue perfecto, toda la noche la dedique a memorizar cada tramo de tu piel, acariciarte de pies a cabeza, grabe el sabor de tus labios en los míos, no dude en decirte lo mucho que te deseaba y tu tampoco.

La alcoba se lleno de gemidos y jadeos, era una entrega total antes de que el sol entrara por la ventana y nos diera el inevitable final.

Muchas horas después, sentí como me abrazaste con fuerza, no deseabas dormirte, lo se…pero es el tiempo Seto….tu lo sabes verdad?

Desde que me diste el titulo de tu pareja me he comportado de una forma muy diferente a mí acostumbrado yo.

Para hacerte feliz….

Mientras giraba como tu muñeca de cuerda yo solo podía pensar el algo….

Bakura: libertad……

Susurre tan levemente esa palabra que no lo notaste, mi intención no era despertarte…seria mas doloroso…

End of Bakura's POV.

**_  
I want to be a hunter again,  
Quiero ser una cazadora otra vez,  
_**

**_want to see the world  
quiere ver el mundo  
_**

**_Alone again  
Sola otra vez  
_**

**_To take a chance on life again,  
Para arriesgarme en la vida otra vez,  
_**

En la alcoba del millonario Seto Kaiba se podía ver que el adolescente dormía, mientras a su lado su acompañante se terminaba de arreglar, el albino volteo a verlo, acaricio levemente los cabellos del castaño y deposito un beso en sus labios.

Bakura: Hasta luego….Seto…..

Dicho eso dejo una nota sobre la mesa de noche junto a unas tijeras, el cuerpo del albino brillo por un momento antes de empezar a desvanecerse en una lluvia de chispas…

Un par de horas después el castaño despertó y se vio solo en la alcoba, sabia lo que significaba eso, el ya lo esperaba.

Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

Se había habituado a Bakura, a su risa, a su olor, a su voz, a tenerlo a su lado….a todo….

Pero el ya no estaba…

Seto: y ahora…?

El CEO miro a un lado y observo una nota sobre su cómoda, la desdoblo y se encontró con un par de líneas dirigidas a el.

_**Seto:**_

**_Para cuando leas esto ya me habré ido, simplemente deseo volver a viajar solo, recobrar mi libertad, eso era lo que mas deseaba, tu jamás me habrías dejado ir…por ello decidí retirarme antes que despertaras, si, muy cobarde pero necesario._**

_**El que me haya ido no significa que no te haya amado ni que ya no te amo, porque todavía estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…**_

**_Por ello esto no es un adiós…es un hasta luego._**

_**Siempre tuyo.**_

_**Bakura.**_

Kaiba se dejo ir en las almohadas una vez más.

Había dicho que iba a regresar?

Seto:….hasta luego entonces….

Si era así, el lo esperaría, era una promesa.

Y Seto Kaiba siempre cumplía su palabra.

Además, el Albino le había dejado un recuerdo muy suyo….sabia cuanto le gustaba así que se lo regalo…

Mientras a unas cuantas calles de la mansión Kaiba, un joven caminaba tranquilamente con un cigarrillo en la boca luciendo ahora su delgado cuello gracias a la reciente perdida de su melena lila.

Seto no se cansaba de peinarlo ni de acariciar su cabello, así que decidió dejárselo, el cigarrillo se había acabado, así que lo arrojo lejos.

Pasos sus dedos por sus rebeldes cabellos cortos mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y sacaba las llaves de su motocicleta.

Se sentó en ella mientras miraba atrás, suspiro una vez más antes de colocarse el casco.

Bakura: daremos un largo paseo….uno muy largo….Hasta luego….Kaiba.

Dicho eso puso en marcha el motor y partió una vez mas, como buen nómada.

Como lo que siempre fue.

Un cazador.

_**so let me go**_

_**así que déjame ir**_

_**Let me leave  
Déjame irme  
**_

_**let me go**_

_**déjame ir**_

_**Fin**_

;0;…….!

Alex: a que no adivinan? ¬¬

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………………! SE QUE ME TARDE UN MUNDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO NO PODÍA…! TT0TT

Alex: su computadora estaba realmente muerta, hasta que la repararon.

y fue hace poco! y lo primero que hice fue escribir! juro que en un par de días tendré las actualizaciones de los demás fics!

Alex: palabra de honor ù.u

Y por si eso no fuera poco, hace unos días un haker se metió en mi correo, me insulto y me borro todos mis correos! T.T

Alex: fue divertido el tal haker tiene complejo de lord voldemort y ni siquiera tiene buena ortografía xD

Bueno, al final, no podré responder review en este momento pero agradezco mucho todos y cada uno de ellos!

Alex: andando o te mataran en casa ¬¬

(siendo arrastrado por Alex) una vez mas perdón y vive Ra que actualizare en esta semana!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	4. 4 In my place

**Hola a todos…!!**

**Andy: ohayo…..**

**Bien, aquí estamos poniendo a l día mis fic pendientes sin que nadie me este amenazando con borrar mis juegos de mi compu, ni que amenace con romper mi amado colmillo de cristal tornasol, es completamente voluntario…!! n0ñ….!!!!**

**Andy: iba? (con un martillo en mano)**

**Ah, si, si, este es mi song fic numero 4! En próximas fechas ira numb, y luego ya veremos, hay varias peticiones que son muy buenas ideas y las seguiré pronto! Pero en estos momentos estoy en el siguiente cap de la presa..!!**

**Andy: basta de cháchara, vamos al fic…**

**Ok! ADVERTENCIA…!!!!**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta el genero sal de aquí! Es mas….si no te gusta que haces aquí? O.oU**

**Disclamer:**

**Andy: no, Yugi-oh no le pertenece, no gana nada exceptuando un trauma psicológico por mis amenazas para que siga sus historias, asi que no se aceptan demandas.**

**Bien, vamos al fic…!!**

**IN MY PLACE.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

**In my place ¬ En mi lugar  
In my place ¬ En mi lugar**

Una vez más, el espíritu de la sortija se acomodaba encima de su librero, en la parte de arriba, entre las estatuas de dos grandes águilas, Kaiba no necesitaba mirarlo, sabía que estaba ahí…

El albino observaba con fascinación al castaño, pero también lo miraba con resentimiento…y con amor….pero le dolía verlo asi…

**The lines that ¬ Las líneas que  
I can change ¬ Puedo cambiar**

El ojiazul ya estaba acostumbrado a su silenciosa compañía, a tal grado que llegaba a extrañarlo cuando por alguna razón no aparecía, aunque era algo que casi nunca ocurría y el no admitiría eso frente a el.

Se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para su compañía y al saber que su silencioso visitante había llegado le permitía trabajar de lleno en el.

Sentía que tal vez debía de modificar las palabras que le dijo la primera vez que lo vio…pero no quería romper esa maravillosa comunicación silenciosa que tenían…

La primera vez que llego, el albino no paraba de hablar, asi que le dio una sola condición para permitirlo en su estudio.

Permanecer callado…

**I was lost, oh yeah ¬ Yo estaba perdido, oh si  
And I was lost ¬ Y yo estaba perdido  
I was lost ¬ Yo estaba perdido**

De alguna manera Bakura sentía que al terminar el día tenia que estar sentado ahí, entre esas dos águilas de mármol azul, el nuevo mundo lo confundía y a veces lo asustaba, se sentía fuera de lugar con su hikari y en las calles.

Pero al estar ahí con el sacerdote se sentía que ese era el lugar que le correspondía…su corazón; aquel órgano que pensaba no tener, descansaba por fin al ver al ojiazul.

Y si para hacerlo tenia que permanecer callado era un bajo pecio, como buen ladrón, había aprendido que la paciencia era una herramienta muy útil…

Aunque al conocerlo fue el ojiazul quien le robo al rey de los ladrones…

**Crossed lines ¬ Crucé líneas  
I shouldn't have crossed ¬ Que no debí haberlas cruzado  
I was lost, oh yeah ¬ Yo estaba perdido, oh si**

Había entrado de forma furtiva a la mansión Kaiba? Si…

Había entrado a Kaiba Corp. De forma furtiva cuando el castaño se quedaba allá? Si…

Se había peleado con unos guardias y los había mandado al reino de las sombras cuando había prometido no hacerlo mas? Si…

Pero como había dicho antes, si con pasarse de la raya conseguía paz en su corazón, lo haría una y mil veces mas..

**How long must you ¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo  
Wait for him? ¬ debes esperarlo a él?  
Yeah, ****how long must you ¬ Si, ¿cuánto debes  
Pay for him? ¬ Pagar por él?  
How long must you ¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo  
Wait for him? ¬ ****debes esperarlo a él?****  
For him? ¬ ¿A él?  
**

Bakura no soportaba la idea de que Seto se desvelaba y no cuidaba su salud solo por el…sabia que todo lo que empujaba al ojiazul a trabajar era su padrastro, Gozaburo Kaiba, que el ser su hijastro era mas una cruz que un privilegio.

El joven día a día tenia que pelear con todos los que lo comparaban con ese hombre, los que lo señalaban por su apellido y los que querían vengarse de su padrastro por medio de el.

Y los tontos amigos del faraón creían que Seto tenía una vida fácil y placentera por ser el hijastro de ese hombre…no habían captado nada con Pegasus, con Noa, con Amelda y con Sigfried…

Todos ellos iban tras el apellido, no tras el chico…

**I was scared ¬ Yo tenía miedo  
I was scared ¬ Yo tenía miedo  
Tired and underprepared ¬ Cansado y no estaba preparado  
But I'll wait for you ¬ Pero yo te esperaré a ti  
**  
Realmente se asusto cuando paso todo eso, sabia todo lo que había ocurrido en las ocasiones en las que no estuvo presente de boca de los chismosos mortales, cuan cerca estuvieron de lastimarlo y como el salio airoso de sus batallas.

El ojiazul era alguien de admirar, era dueño de su destino, ahora tenia que luchar por que lo dejaran en paz y lo reconocieran a el y no a su apellido…

Y cuando el momento llegara….Bakura estaría ahí para el…

**If you go, if you go ¬ Si te vas, si te vas  
And leave me down ¬ Y me dejas mal  
Here on my own ¬ Aquí echado a mi suerte  
Then I'll wait for you ¬ Entonces esperaré por ti  
**

A veces habían días en los que el albino no llegaba y eran días en los cuales no podía trabajar….el ojiazul se preguntaba si había desaparecido por la misma razón mística por la que apareció…

Sabia que no podía hacer mucho, aunque estaba frente a la computadora encendida su mente se cerraba con llave y lo único que podía hacer era ver por la ventana….esperando..

Se habría aburrido por fin? Lo dejaba solo como todos lo hacían? Y si había encontrado a alguien mas interesante?...prefería no pensar en eso

Pero para su completo pesar, su mente volaba una y otra vez a esas ideas…y cuando el sol iluminaba el estudio solo podía esperar porque apareciera la noche siguiente…

**How long must you ¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo  
Wait for him? ¬ debes esperarlo a él?  
Yeah, how long must you ¬ Si, ¿cuánto debes  
Pay for him? ¬ Pagar por él?  
How long must you ¬ ¿Cuánto tiempo  
Wait for him? ¬ debes esperarlo a él?  
For him? ¬ ¿A él?**

Tal vez estaba ajustando cuentas con Yami? No era secreto que ellos se odiaban y sabía que de alguna forma el seudo Rey de los juegos podía desaparecerlo por sus pecados del pasado…

Sabía que Bakura fue algo asi como un jefe de un grupo de ladrones, que los famosos artículos del milenio fueron hechos con sangre de la gente de su pueblo…y entendía algo más…

Bakura se sentía culpable…

El no pudo hacer nada para salvar a nadie de su pueblo, toda su lucha era por vengarlos, para calmar esa enorme culpa que sentía…

Si su pueblo era un pueblo de ladrones, como todo pueblo tenía mujeres, niños, la familia de Bakura de seguro…y tal vez algún amor…no sabía que edad tenía Bakura cuando eso pasó…

Había pensado en eso todo el día, llegada la noche fue a su estudio y vio el lugar de su duende personal vacío…soltó un suspiro que no sabia que retenía

El albino se seguía culpando por esas muertes? Había retado a Yami a pelear y este lo había eliminado? Y si no llegaba esa noche tampoco?

**I said please, please ¬ Dije por favor, por favor  
Come on and sing to me ¬ Vamos y cántame  
Come on and sing it out ¬ Vamos y canta**

Una semana completa….no había llegado en toda una semana, siete meses de sentarse en ese lugar faltando tal vez una noche al mes a lo sumo y ahora era toda una semana? Ni siquiera en la escuela sabían de el…donde estaba?

Se sentía desesperado, donde estaba? Ya no estaba en ese mundo? Y si lo habían secuestrado? Y si lo habían atropellado? O tal vez lo asaltaron y el decidió pelear y había terminado en un sucio callejón, desangrándose a su suerte?

Se desplomo en su escritorio, mirando el sitio vacío y le hablo en un susurro a la oscuridad…

Seto: donde estas….regresa….por favor….

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, como si de una orden o un hechizo se tratara, escucho como una voz profunda cantaba suavemente….no, mas bien era que se estaba acercando…

Se levanto de su asiento y miro por la ventana, de donde venia el sonido…y no pudo mas que sonreír suavemente…

A la luz de la luna podía ver su jardín en una semipenumbra encantadora, en el camino rodeado de arbustos podía ver al albino que caminaba lentamente, recto en su dirección.

El albino se detuvo a cierta distancia y desapareció en el aire…Seto sonrió nuevamente, miro hacia su librero justo a tiempo para ver al albino materializarse en su lugar en silencio, mirándolo con simpatía en sus ojos…

Podía leerlo perfectamente, casi podía oír la voz de Bakura diciéndole:

"hola, parece que me extrañaste"

Y era verdad…

Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó frente a la computadora, miro al albino y recordó su canción…

Seto: podrías seguir cantando?

El albino sonrió de lado antes de cumplir la petición del ojiazul sin protestar

**In my place ¬ En mi lugar  
In my place ¬ En mi lugar  
The lines that ¬ Las líneas que  
I can change ¬ Pu****edo cambiar  
**

El castaño termino su trabajo, se quedo en su lugar apreciando la voz del albino mientras que lo examinaba.

Su ropa se veía gastada, parecía haber hecho un largo recorrido, podía ver manchas oscuras en su ropa, eran de sangre indudablemente, su rostro estaba un poco maltratado lo que le pareció casi un pecado, su cabello estaba mas revuelto de lo normal y se veía sucio, no era el color lila inmaculado que le caracterizaba…que había pasado?

Bakura termino su canción y miro en silencio a Seto….todo lo que había pasado valió la pena, estaba frente al Sacerdote otra vez y volvería a pasar por todo ese infierno otra vez con tal de verlo desde su lugar…

Seto: baja de ahí, esas heridas no se curaran solas…

Silenciosamente el albino bajo, era mas bajo que el ojiazul pero eso no le impidió darle una mirada afectada al castaño.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el duelista mas alto tomo en brazos a Bakura, quien se sorprendió evidentemente pero no dijo nada, Kaiba adoraba ver esos ojos color rubí tan expresivos, que hablaban sin palabras…pero ahora necesitaba saber…

Seto: que paso? Porque no viniste todo este tiempo?

El albino sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas descaradas antes de contestar.

Bakura: ajustando un par de cuentas, no sabes cuantos enemigos puedes acumular en 3 mil años…

Seto: oh….si quieres puedes quedarte hoy, te puedes bañar en mi cuarto y luego te ayudare con las heridas…

Bakura: eres muy considerado….eso significa que ya puedo hablar?

Seto solo le dio una mirada molesta a Bakura quien se rió mansamente en sus brazos.

El ojiazul lo llevo a su cuarto, dejándolo un momento solo para ir al baño por su botiquín, una toalla y una pijama negra, por ser de el le quedaría grande, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Seto: ten, puedes entrar al baño y cambiarte ahí….yo esperare…tienes hambre?

Bakura: un poco, pero preferiría un te si no te molesta levantar a algunos de tus sirvientes….aunque creo que las extravaganzas están a la orden del día en esta casa….

Kaiba lo golpeo suavemente con la toalla al entregársela, para que se fuera a cambiar de una vez…

En silencio le curo sus heridas al salir, tratando de no fijarse en su aparente frágil cuerpo que se perdía en la pijama negra, resaltado su palidez, varias heridas no eran graves, pero si tenía muchos golpes, más que nada en su espalda y un feo corte en su brazo derecho.

Al terminar se levanto, viendo a Bakura que examinaba sus vendajes, el ver la poca importancia que le ponía a sus heridas lo enfermaba, pero lo enfermaba mas el pensar que alguien lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo asi…

Entro al baño y encontró la ropa de Bakura en la cesta de la ropa sucia….y por fin lo noto…

Bakura tenia puesta la misma ropa que tenia puesta la ultima vez que lo vio….lo que significaba que al regresar lo primero que hizo fue el ir a verlo, no se curo, no comió, no fue a su casa…fue con el….

Cuando salio se encontró con Bakura terminando su te, lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche y miro a Seto con sus ojos color rubí….ellos le estaban hablando y le decían esas dulces palabras que le habían dicho siempre en esos siete meses y que el se negaba a creer…

**I was lost, oh yeah ¬ Yo estaba perdido, oh si**

La razón por la que había regresado…

La razón por la que lo había extrañado….

La razón para quedarse ahí….

La razón de todo y la respuesta de todo resumida en esa pequeña frase….

_**Te amo…**_

Se acerco a el y lo abrazo con cuidado, Bakura le correspondió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho….por fin había encontrado su lugar….ya no estaba perdido…

Fin…

**Llegamos al fin! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Andy: es increíble lo que sale en una desvelada….este fic fue escrito y terminado a las…..2:48 A.M.?! ¬¬U me van a matar en mi casa…..**

**Extraño no? nnU es muy divertido el ver a que hora llega la señorita inspiración….me paso casi igual con mi fic de Danny Phantom….pero ese lo acabe a las 3:29 A.M……**

**Andy: ¬-¬….**

**Etto….pasemos a los review….! Muchas gracias por sus review y siento mucho la espera, pero aquí esta…!!**

**Kaiba Shirou:**

**Gracias por los ánimos KS…!! Wa…!! Yo también te quiero y me haces falta, hace mucho que no hablamos T0T!!! y cuando vas a seguir con tu fic?! ¬¬…..T.T buuu te kelo……**

**Yuriy Hiwatari**

**Etto….muchas gracias a los dos…o las dos? O.oU uno aquí nunca sabe…xD espero que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, pero juro que no volverá a pasar, ya vieron mis otros fic? xD eso no me lo esperaba, pero igual muchas gracias por su apoyo….¬¬ Eros querido……tienes algo contra mi amado Kaiba-sama?...grrr……nah era broma xD si, el es muy desgraciado casi siempre pero por eso lo queremos xD y si, pensé que dado el caso Kaiba podría llegar a ser asi pero igual, asi lo quiero nwn, no te preocupes, parece que me esta afectando bastante el asunto del angst, asi que tal ves mis historias futuras te guste…! Nos vemos y se me cuidan! Muchas gracias por su review…!!**

**Sayuki**

**Err….si, jeje, si me matan se quedan sin escritor ñ.ñ…y sin mas actualizaciones…..espero que no me mates ahora (con el rostro pálido y azul) pero bien, ya ves muerto, lo que se dice muerto no estoy y lo del hacker….pues fue un buen chiste entre mis amigos, nos reímos bastante de el, hasta falta me hizo, era gracioso; con una pésima ortografía pero gracioso, como sea ya paso y aquí estamos actualizando, gracias por tu review…!!!**

**Mesuneko**

**La idea salio de un dibujo que hice en un cuaderno, donde hice un bakura con el cabello corto….la verdad me gusto tanto que de ahí salio la idea xD muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tal vez en el futuro hacer un fic de continuación de este, espero que te guste este que escribí, muchas gracias por tu review…!!**

**Yami no Deshite.**

**Espero que hayas visto que ya actualice (y termine) corazón de piedra, pero siento decirte que su continuación tardara porque primero quiero acabar con los fic que tengo pendientes en esta sección antes de subir uno nuevo, pero igual, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review…!!**

**Elsa Agabo**

**Siento mucho el haberte hecho llorar, pero es que en realidad de eso se trataba no? n.ñ por cierto ya lei tu historia y….buaaa…!!! que le va a pasar a mi bakurita divino?! Se murió moki-moki…!!!! Es culpa de mi bakurita?! Mi kaiba lindo lo va matar cuando se entere?! TT0TT ahhh…!! No puede ser…!!!!...en resumen, me gusto mucho, síguele tu también…!! Gracias por tu review…!!!**

**Dagel.**

**Dagel san! Hola, espero que me perdone el no contestarle sus mensajes pero es que mi hermano tiene secuestrado mi celular T.T y algo asi será, como dije a Mesuneko-san, estoy pensando en hacer un songfic de continuación de este, o tal vez dos, uno de bakura pensando mientras viaja y el fin, crees que seria buena idea? Y si, por favor, por favor, continua tu historia! Ahhhh…! No me dijiste que te impedía hacerlo pero espero que esa razón haya desaparecido ya…!! Por favor…!!! Gracias por tu review…!!**

**Kida Luna.**

**Lo mismo digo, me hace falta ver a la rata azul mutante radioactiva! T.T ya ves rex, la universidad si que te absorbe, si hablamos de Kaiba el es la viva imagen de la posesión, cuando el dice que algo es suyo es por que es SUYO y nadie lo saca de ahí xD ya se que faltan muchos pero de poquito en poquito se llena el frasquito xD no se preocupen, ya pronto seguiré con mas actualizaciones..!! Gracias por su review chicos!**

**Rosalin**

**Sorry por confundirte y muchas gracias por el review aunque esta no sea una pareja de tu predilección, eso hace mas bueno tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustara…!! Muchas gracias por el review…!**

**Y a todos los que leyeron y les gusto, aunque no hayan dejado review, muchas gracias…!!**

**Andy: se acabo…por ahora xD**

**Yep, ahora me voy de regre para seguir trabajando, dentro de poco subiré unos dibujos a Devianart, ya abrí cuenta ahí!**

**Andy: la maldad se esparce xD…!! Yahooo….!**

**xD es bueno verte animada Andy-sama…!!**

**Andy: yeah, por fin el Internet me conocerá xD!**

**En efecto, muchas gracias por leer mis historias, sean buenos y déjenme review si? mientras mas review, mas rápido actualizo..! xD**

**Andy: ciao…!**

**Adios..!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	5. 5 thanks you

**Ooooohayooo…!! **

**Andy: a quien le dices ohayo? O.ó no hay nadie aquí!!!**

**T.T ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero igual yo tengo esperanzas en la gente bonita que le gusta el Yaoi y las parejas no tradicionales!**

**Andy: ¬¬………….sabes? a veces me la pienso contigo….**

**Como sea! Este es un song fic dedicado a Aurora la Maga, amiga mía, ojala te guste!**

**Andy: pasemos a lo reglamentario si? ¬¬**

**Ok! ADVERTENCIA…!!!!**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta el genero sal de aquí! Es mas….si no te gusta que haces aquí? O.oU**

**Disclamer:**

**Andy: no, Yugi-oh no le pertenece, no gana nada exceptuando un trauma psicológico por mis amenazas para que siga sus historias, asi que no se aceptan demandas.**

**Bien, vamos al fic…!!**

**Song fic # 5**

**THANKS YOU.**

**Por Bakura Yakushi.**

Un día mas en su vida estudiantil que no necesitaba pues el fácilmente podría dar clases a sus profesores, pero aun asi, el debía de pasar por la condena de recibir clases de algo que sabia que conocía de memoria…si, Kaiba se sentía de un humor especialmente oscuro ese día…

Al menos tenia algo que agradecer, el grupito de los defensores de la amistad habían dejado de fastidiarle la existencia desde hacia un tiempo ya…de cierta forma estaba un poco curioso de saber quien era la nueva victima del grupito de porristas pero igual era algo que no le interesaba…

Pero, como siempre, el se termino enterando de una extraña noticia sin intención de saberla….

Después de una sesión especialmente larga de ejercicios, el se estaba cambiando su uniforme y escucho una conversación al otro lado de los casilleros…

Joey: y acaso eso no es bueno? Es mejor saber que ese lunático por fin desaparecerá…!!

Yugi: Joey!

Joey: que? Es cierto o no Yami?

Yami: la verdad será una pena, Bakura parece haber recuperado su cordura después de todo….

Tristan: pero están seguros de que esta vez en serio desaparecerá? Recuerden cuantas veces supuestamente el había desaparecido y aun asi regreso!

Kaiba no era curioso, pero igual quería saber de que hablaban pues sonaba como si ellos fuesen cómplices de un asesinato y según su opinión, Yugi no era exactamente del tipo asesino a sueldo…

Yami: no, Bakura es un fantasma al igual que yo, una vez no tenga una razón para quedarse el desaparecerá para siempre y con los artículos del milenio sellados el no tiene una razón para existir…

Yugi: por eso debemos hacer que sus últimos días sean los mejores no creen?

Ah, pobre, pobre e inocente Yugi, confiaba tanto en sus amigos….!

Joey: estas loco, yo haré una fiesta una vez que desaparezca…!

Tristan: si, no quiero volver a ver la cara de ese psicópata jamás…!

Yugi: chicos…!!

Tristan: ah, esta bien, esta bien, lo haremos sentir como en casa, ok?

Joey: cuanto tiempo le queda igualmente?

Yami: si no consigue una razón para quedarse, la próxima luna llena lo vera desaparecer…

Joey: y eso es….?

Yugi: es el domingo Joey ¬¬U

Joey: ah, ya lo sabia, solo quería saber si ustedes lo sabían…!!

Todos: seh, claro Joey….

Kaiba no pudo mas que sentir lastima por el albino mayor, según lo que había visto de el, esos tipos harían de sus últimos días un infierno, pero igual, no era algo que le importara, verdad…?

………….verdad…….?

Los días pasaron con rapidez, los chicos hacían de todo para que Bakura se animara pero solo lograban que el albino mayor los insultara, les tirara cosas en la cara, huyera de ellos o todo en conjunto, era un espectáculo realmente deprimente…

El sábado en la noche el castaño seguía pensando en lo que había oído, tenia hasta cierto punto un hastió por no poder sacase ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero igual parecía que mientras mas trataba de ignorar esa información, mas aparecía en su cabeza….

Bakura desaparecerá el domingo….

Recordaba el rostro del albino esos últimos días, cuando supuestamente nadie lo veía…

Bakura se ira para siempre….

Los ojos rojos perdidos en la inmensidad mientras que su cara decía que estaba realmente hundido en su mundo…

Bakura se ira…..

La expresión aburrida…..

Bakura….

El silencio enfermizo….

Bakura….

Ni siquiera una carcajada maquiavélica de las que era especialista…

Bakura…..se ira….para siempre…..

Sin ni siquiera notarlo, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada a un numero al que jamás pensó que llamaría…..

**My tea's gone cold,I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all**

**Mi té se enfrió, Me pregunto porque me levante de la cama****,   
**

Bakura se sentía realmente mal, parecía que el faraón se había propuesto a no darle un día de tregua, desde que su destino había dictado su desaparición no lo dejaron ni respirar a solas.

Un detalle muy lindo según ellos, pero en realidad lo estaban volviendo loco por pausas…era una nueva modalidad de tortura o es que tan mal les caía?

Faltaba poco para la luna llena y el apenas podía conseguir ponerse de pie para ir a la escuela a otro día de tortura…pero en esa escuela, en ese salón era el único lugar donde podía tener unos momentos de paz…

Una misteriosa razón le daba la paz que buscaba, solo el sentarse en su pupitre y el ver esa porción de cielo desde su lugar le daba la paz que tanto anhelaba…

Tal vez el desaparecer para siempre no fuese tan malo…

**The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
****la lluvia de la mañana nubla mi ventana Y no puedo ver nada **

**  
**

Estaban en invierno, asi que el domingo amaneciera con lluvia no era algo para sorprenderse, al parecer ni siquiera el sol quería verlo por ultima vez….se sentía extrañamente ahogado en su cuarto…tal vez el saber que dentro de unas horas ya no seria su cuento era lo que lo tenia asi…

Aprovechando que Ryou estaba dormido salio, de seguro que el albino tenia planeado algo para hacer su ultimo día "especial" pero la verdad no estaba interesado…

Tomo su gabardina negra y abrió la puerta para salir a la calle a enfrentarse a la lluvia una vez mas.

La lluvia le agradaba, le ayudaba a calmarse…

**And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall**

**E incluso si pudiera todo seria gris, Pero tu foto en mi pared  
**

Camino un par de cuadras en esa agradable frialdad y la suave falta de luz era cómoda para el….se sentía un poco triste por saber que era la ultima vez que sentiría esa calma pero igual, después de ese día no volvería a sentir nada mas…

Entonces lo vio….

**it reminds me that it's not so bad / it's not so bad   
****Me recuerda que no es tan malo /No es tan malo **

Una limosina blanca se detenía frente a el….

Las siglas KC al frente….

Solo conocía a alguien que las usaba….

Eso pintaba interesante…..

**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay**

**Bebi demasiado anoche, tengo cuentas que pagar,  
**

**My head just feels in pain**

**Mi cabeza solo siente dolor**

La puerta se abrió y Bakura pudo ver en su interior a un Kaiba en su típica gabardina blanca…le sentaba bien….

Kaiba: que estas haciendo en medio de esta lluvia?!

El ladrón le sonrió afectadamente antes de responder con inocencia…

Bakura: mojarme…?

Ayer habían tenido una fiesta en su casa y la verdad era que necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todo ese alboroto….

Kaiba: eso es obvio, acaso no escucharon mi mensaje?

Bakura: lo dudo, cuando subes el volumen hasta el ultimo numero el timbre de un teléfono es tan monótono….

El castaño agito su cabeza en molestia, pero súbitamente recordó que Bakura seguía afuera…

**I missed the bus and there'll be hell today**

**Perdi el autobús y sera un infierno el dia de hoy  
**

Kaiba: y bien?

Bakura: y bien?

Kaiba: subes o no?

Una sonrisa mala apareció en el rostro de Bakura.

Bakura: porque no bajas tu? O es que te derrites con el agua?

Kaiba bufo molesto, el quedar hecho una sopa no era realmente su diversión favorita….pero aun asi…

Algo lo impulso a salir de su limosina….el ladrón lo recibió con una sonrisa torcida y asi empezaron a caminar

**  
**

**I'm late for work again**

**Otra vez se me hizo tarde para el trabajo  
**

**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day**

**Y aunque estuviera ahí, todos implicarían que tal vez no terminare el dia.  
**

Bakura: y que trae al atareado sacerdote hasta aquí para pescar una pulmonía?

Kaiba: nada, simplemente aburrimiento….

Ambos destilaban sarcasmos e ironías en sus tonos, cualquier otra persona se habría sentido ofendida, pero ellos estaban cómodos con esas frases….

Bakura: acaso los mortales te contaron de esto?

Kaiba: tu crees que me dirían algo?

Los ojos rojizos se posaron sobre los azules por un momento antes de desviar la mirada y reír entre dientes…

Bakura: no, pero se que de alguna forma te enteraste….

Kaiba: ellos no son exactamente unos genios para guardar secretos….

Bakura: cierto…

Kaiba: Bakura…..

El castaño llamo al ladrón con un tono amable, lo que extraño al albino, pero también….lo reconforto…

Bakura: huh?...

**  
****And then you call me and it's not so bad   
it's not so bad and**

**Y entonces tu me llamas y no es tan malo  
No es tan malo... y... **

El castaño miro a Bakura sin decir nada, caminando por una solitaria calle, en medio de la lluvia, dos muchachos se miraban a los ojos, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no conocían….

Kaiba: no es tan malo….verdad?

Para Kaiba la vida era un infierno hoy y mañana también, pero tampoco quería desaparecer tan fácilmente, asi que no entendía la forma tan mansa de aceptarlo del albino…

Bakura: no, no lo es…….solo que a veces puede ser una carga….

Raras veces hablaron más de dos frases, pero descubrieron que no era necesario hablar si sabias que era lo que el otro quería decirte…

****

**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life**

**Quiero darte las gracias por darme el mejor dia de mi vida,  
**

**Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life**

**oh, solo estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida. **

**  
**

Caminaron bajo la lluvia en silencio, ambos apreciaban el reconfortante sentimiento que los embargaba en su interior, como siempre, la mejor comunicación era la que no se decía…

Sabían que a cada minuto que pasaba, el momento de despedirse se acercaba, pero de que valía una conversación sin sentido? Ese silencio era mejor….

**  
**

**Push the door,**** I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through**

**Abro la puerta, Estoy en casa y empapada de pies a cabeza  
**

**Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you**

**Entonces tu me pasas una toalla y todo lo que veo eres tu**

**  
**

Los dos cruzaron las puertas de la mansión Kaiba escurriendo agua, rápidamente se formaron charcos bajo sus pies, Bakura sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, mojando a Seto…

Kaiba: hey, aparte de ladrón también tienes algo de perro o es que has pasado mucho tiempo con Wheeler?!

Como contestación Bakura se carcajeo y le enseño la lengua.

Bakura: te molesta un poquito mas de agua? Que delicadito eres..!

Antes que pudiera seguirse mofando….o mojándolo, Kaiba le dio una toalla que saco de un closet, ambos chicos se sonrieron en silencio…estaban contentos con su paseo….

Kaiba: realmente era necesario que rompieras esa vitrina?

Bakura: tu no digas nada porque tu me diste la idea…..!

Kaiba: y la piedra….

Bakura: también..!

Los dos soltaron una carcajada, sip, había sido un paseo muy sano y divertido…

**And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
because you're near me and**

**E incluso si mi casa cayera ahora,  
no tendría ni idea porque tu estas cerca de mí y... **

**  
**

Kaiba: quieres algo de tomar?

Bakura: tienes licor?

El castaño le hizo mala cara a lo que Bakura se encogió de hombros, mas valía intentarlo no? Al fondo de la alacena encontró algo que tal vez trabajaría….

Kaiba: que tal chocolate caliente?

Bakura: oye! Acaso tengo cinco años?!

Kaiba se le ocurrió decir que "si" pero mejor pensó en un truquito que le servia con Mokuba xD

Kaiba: no, pero que tal si le pongo malvaviscos al tuyo?

Bakura: hecho!

Era como ver a dos niños jugando en la cocina, Seto hacia el chocolate mientras que Bakura se ponía creativo con un sándwich…

Bakura: te gustan los pepinillos?

Kaiba: no…

Bakura: que bien porque ya no tienes..!

Kaiba: entonces porque me preguntaste?

Bakura: para burlarme si me decías que si…

Cuando por fin salieron de la cocina, se sentaron frente a la chimenea que ardía alegremente, Bakura traía puesta una pijama de Seto, pues el se negaba a que el albino siguiera mojando su alfombra.

Con frazadas sobre ellos empezaron a ver la televisión sin mayor atención, ambos sentados en el suelo cerca uno del otro…en un segundo la mirada de Bakura recayó en una revista y una sonrisa traviesa se atravesó en su cara…

**  
****I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life**

**Quiero darte las gracias por darme el mejor dia de mi vida,  
**

Bakura: definitivamente este es el mejor día de mi vida….

Kaiba: si tu lo dices….

En la chimenea ardían alegremente varias hojas de papel, una hoja mas era arrancada y la cara de Yami se deformaba y se volvía negra mientras las lenguas de fuego la consumían, sip, era muy divertido…

Bakura: una vez hice esto en casa y Ryou casi se desmayo, pensó que quería quemar la casa…

Kaiba: no se como pudo tener semejante idea…..

A modo de broma Bakura golpeo al castaño con la revista mientras le sacaba la lengua otra vez.

**Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.**

**oh, solo estar contigo es tener el mejor dia de mi vida.**

Las horas corrieron de lo más entretenidas, entre duelos, juegos de video y películas de terror, los chicos se la pasaron genial…

Bakura: Kaiba…

El susodicho estaba a punto de hincarle los dientes a un sándwich cuando la voz apagada del albino le llamo la atención…

Kaiba: que?

Bakura: solo….quería agradecerte…..por este día….

El castaño miro extrañado al albino que tenia la mirada perdida en la chimenea….de repente el reloj principal del estudio de Kaiba empezó a sonar…..una campanada……dos campanadas….

Kaiba: ya es hora?! Tan pronto…??!!

Tres campanadas…..

Bakura: el tiempo paso realmente rápido verdad?

Cuatro campanadas….

Kaiba: en efecto….

Cinco campanadas….

Los dos jóvenes se vieron uno a otro, era la ultima vez que se verían…

Seis campanadas…..

Lentamente se acercaron, Kaiba tomo en sus brazos a Bakura…..

Siete campanadas……

Labios que se unieron en un profundo beso…..

Ocho campanadas….

Se separaron pero Kaiba jamás dejo ir al albino….

Kaiba: yo te agradezco….

Nueve campanadas….

Bakura: porque?

Kaiba: por darme el mejor día de mi vida….

Diez campanadas…..

Kaiba acaricio el rostro de Bakura, sin hablar, porque gastar los últimos segundos en ruegos estupidos? Ambos sabían que no había vuelta de hoja, era mejor recordar esos segundos asi….

Once campanadas….

Kaiba: Bakura….te amo….

El albino abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás pensó que el ojiazul le diría tan bellas palabras….sonrió complacido….

Lentamente una luz suave empezó a cubrir a Bakura, poco a poco empezó a desaparecer en una lluvia de chispas de colores, el castaño los sostuvo con mas fuerza en sus brazos…

Sus ojos jamás se separaron….sabían que la hora había llegado…

Doce campanadas…..

Bakura: yo también te amo Seto….

El castaño se quedo con los brazos vacíos, el albino había desaparecido….para siempre….

Sentía que su alma era separada de su pudo tomo su teléfono y marco….

Kaiba: Ryou…?

Ryou: Kaiba?!

Kaiba: ya se fue…

Ryou: que? De qui…?...oh…..entiendo...

Kaiba: solo queria decirte...

Ryou: gracias...por todo...

El castaño solo colgó, no tenia ánimos para seguir hablando, empezó a caminar hacia su dormitorio con lentitud, quería que ese día terminara por fin, asi tendría algo en que ocupar su mente e ignorar el hoyo que tenia en su corazón…

Kaiba: Bakura…

No podía ni dormir, dio vueltas en su cama, bajo a la cocina y se encontró con las dos tazas, puso mala cara y mejor subió, volvió a enterrarse en las sabanas, llamando entre sueños un nombre que llenaba sus pensamientos sin saberlo….

**I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life**

**Quiero darte las gracias por darme el mejor dia de mi vida, **

La mañana llego pronto, el sol despertó al castaño quien no tenia ni ánimos de levantarse, su vista se enfoco en el cielo….maldijo una vez mas su destino por no dejarlo ser feliz….

¿?: oe……OOOEEEEE…..hasta cuando vas a dormir? Tengo hambre!

Kaiba: o.O!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Seto se sentó en su cama y miro a todos lados, esa voz era de Bakura?!

No vio nada en su cuarto…. Estaba solo y su mente le estaba jugando bromas crueles…

Kaiba: despierta Kaiba, no seas tonto….

De repente, del lado contrario de la cama salio Bakura, hablando animadamente

Bakura: woah! Hubiera dado lo que fuese por tener una grabadora! Seto Kaiba se llamo tonto….!!!

Kaiba: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH………..!!!!!

El castaño se cayo de su cama del susto, eso si que lo tomo por sorpresa..!! Acaso Bakura estaba ahí? Con el?!

Kaiba: BAKURA?! PERO, COMO, CUANDO, DONDE, QUE….?!

El albino puso mala cara mientras hacia berrinche dándole la espalda al castaño.

Bakura: jooo….si quieres me voy….

En menos de medio segundo el castaño se levanto de lo mas alterado, pero ni loco iba a dejar que Bakura se fuera…!

Kaiba: no seas imbecil! Que paso, ayer desapareciste…!!

El ladrón se subió a la cama de Kaiba, quedando boca abajo sobre ella para tener una mejor vista del ojiazul, mientras le hablaba con un tono sensual.

Bakura: asi es, pero….alguien me trajo de regreso…

Quien fuese el que hubiese logrado semejante cosa se acababa de convertir en el mejor amigo de Kaiba, que va, en su héroe..!!! le iba a hacer una estatua…!pero primero tenia que saber quien era!

Kaiba: quien….?

Bakura le saco la lengua al castaño mientras lo jalaba de un hombro para quedar sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro…

Bakura: tu….tu me salvaste….

Kaiba: pero como...?

Bakura: soy un fantasma, necesito una razón para existir…..y amar a alguien es suficiente razón para existir….

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron mientras jalaba al albino al suelo con el, uniéndose en un beso apasionado con su amado ladrón.

Kaiba: mi ladrón…..mío….

Bakura: pronto conocerás las ventajas de ser el dueño de un ladrón de alto nivel como yo…pero estas seguro de asumir las consecuencias?

El castaño paseo sus manos sobre el albino con ansias, definitivamente no se arrepentiría jamás de esa decisión…

Kaiba: eso y mas de ser necesario….sabes?

Bakura: que?

Kaiba: creo que de ahora en adelante todos los días serán los mejores días de mi vida…solo con tenerte a mi lado….

La sonrisa gatuna de Bakura solamente le confirmaba sus palabras….

Bakura: y solo es el principio….

**Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.**

**oh, solo estar contigo es tener el mejor día de mi vida.**

**Fin.**

**Kiaaaaaa…!! Tan lindos mis niños…!!!**

**Andy: la verdad, es la primera vez que te lo voy a decir…..te luciste es este fic o.oU**

**De veras?**

**Andy: a mi me gusto mucho…..**

**Arigatou…!!!**

**Andy: tampoco te emociones mucho, te recuerdo que te queda un largo trecho antes de llegar a los 101 songfic ¬.¬**

**Buuuu…..demo, demo, Andy-sama, ya estoy escribiendo, ve, ve?! TwT**

**Andy: a ver hasta donde llegas, vamos, despídete ¬¬**

**Ok, muchísimas gracias a todos sus reviews, gente que todavía cree en mi T.T les juro que seguiré escribiendo, no me he olvidado de estos fic, son muy importantes para mi…!**

**Andy: se cuidan mucho gente…**

**Matta ne…!! Dejen reviews….!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	6. 6 numb

**Wiii, un Nuevo songfic! Nuevo songfic!!!**

**Andy: seh, después de tanto tiempo era justo no? ¬¬**

**Si, yo se que me he tardado demasiado, pero la U y el mundo se confabulan en mi contra!!**

**Andy:…a ver si alguien lee esto ¬¬U**

**No seas negativa Andy-san! Ya veras que si, verdad…?...VERDAD?! TnT**

**Andy: cuanta fe tienes ¬¬U**

**Igual, este fic me lo pidio "Set-Yam" aquí esta la canción Numb de Linkin Park! Espero que te guste! T.T**

**Andy: tarde pero aquí esta….**

**Estooo…pues si, se que me tarde un mundo, lo siento! T0T**

**Andy: dejemos el melodrama de lado y vamos al fic! **

**Ok! ADVERTENCIA…!!!!**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta el genero sal de aquí! Es mas….si no te gusta que haces aquí? O.oU**

**Disclamer:**

**Andy: no, Yugi-oh no le pertenece, no gana nada con estas historias excepto miradas raras, asi que no se aceptan demandas.**

**Bien, vamos al fic…!!**

**Song fic # 6**

**NUMB**

**Por Bakura Yakushi**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be/ Estoy cansado de ser lo que tu quieres que sea  
feeling so faithless/ Sintié****ndome sin fe  
lost under the surface/ Perdido bajo la superficie  
I don't know what you're expecting of me/ No sé qué estás esperando de mí  
put under the pressure / Puesto bajo la presión  
of walking in your shoes/ De caminar en tus zapatos  
**

Día a día la misma rutina para Seto Kaiba, un nuevo dia era una nueva oportunidad de ser juzgado paso a paso….desde que fue adoptado su vida se convirtió en algo no mas diferente a un experimento que tenia que ser supervisado

Todo gracias a Gozaburo, aun después de su muerte, ese maldito hombre seguía siendo parte de su vida, aunque intentase borrarlo, olvidarlo u opacarlo, siempre era comparado con el, la gente siempre lo comparaba con el!

Acaso nadie podía ver que el era SETO? Cada vez que alguien se dirigía a el era siempre lo mismo

"señor Kaiba!"

"Kaiba-sama!"

"Kaiba!"

Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba………….!

Y ya estaba harto de eso!!!

La gente decía que el haber sido adoptado por un hombre millonario era lo mejor que le podía pasar a cualquier huérfano, pero que sabían ellos de todo el infierno en vida que ese hombre le había hecho pasar?

Por supuesto que no, por eso hablaban, porque no sabían nada de el, de su vida y de su infierno….!

**[caught in the undertow /[Atrapado en la resaca  
Just caught in the undertow /Solo atrapado en la resaca  
every step that i take is another mistake to you / Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
**

Todos los días eran lecciones, lecciones y más lecciones, castigos y amenazas, exigencias y golpes, jamás una palabra de aliento, nunca era suficiente para su padrastro, jamás estuvo conforme con su forma de actuar, siempre había algo que mejorar

Prof.-Kaiba Seto, A++, felicidades joven Kaiba

El castaño solo se levanto y tomo su examen sin decir nada, pero como siempre, alguien tenía que salir de gracioso e intentar fastidiarlo

Y quien si no Joey Wheeler?

Joey- bah, con todo ese dinero y no te puedes comprar algo de educación? Acaso tu papa no te enseño modales, Kaiba?

Cualquier otro día, Seto habría pasado por alto ese insulto, cualquier otro día, solo habría ignorado al rubio y hubiese seguido con su vida, cualquier otro día, simplemente habría bastado con mirar desde arriba al cachorro con una mirada asesina y ya…

Pero ese no era un día cualquiera

Antes de que alguien entendiera lo que estaba pasando, Seto Kaiba, el CEO castaño, había tomado a Joey por el cuello de su camisa y empezó a golpearlo en la cara sin decir nada.

Rápidamente el rubio le contesto a sus golpes, pero para su mayor furia, Kaiba parecía de piedra, pues no mostraba expresión alguna en su cara, era como estar peleando con un muñeco, uno que pegaba muy fuerte por cierto….

**i've/ He  
**

**become so numb / Quedado tan insensible  
**

**i can't feel you there/ Puedo sentirte ahí  
**

**become so tired/ Estoy cansado  
**

**so much more aware/ Mucho más insensible  
**

**i'm becoming this/ Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
**

**all i want to do/ Todo lo que quiero hacer  
**

**is be more like me/ Es ser más como yo  
**

**and be less like you/ Y ser menos como tu**

Cuando la calma regreso Seto se encontraba en la oficina del director, acompañado de Wheeler, Yami y Bakura, estos dos últimos por ser quienes los detuvieron y estaban ahí por si acaso empezaban a pelear otra vez…aunque Bakura parecía estar mas interesado en perder clases que en evitar que esos dos se mataran

Yami- Joey, porque siempre tienes que estar molestando a Kaiba? Esta vez ni siquiera se metió contigo..!

Joey- yo solo dije lo que estaba pensando y..!

El ojiazul iba a comentar algo pero su comentario fue robado por….un ladrón U

Bakura- pensando? Tu? Ja, ja, y luego dicen que los milagros no existen…

Joey- cállate!

Yami- ignóralo, el siempre es asi

Asi se pasaron un rato, Yami tratando de que su amigo entendiera su mala actitud, Kaiba meditando y los azulejos del piso…

Yami- Kaiba…

Seto- huh?

Yami- porque siempre tiene que ser asi? Porque no podemos ser amigos? En el antiguo Egipto éramos amigos y……

La preciosa y poca paciencia del castaño se estaba terminando a pasos agigantados gracias al maldito cuento de hadas…por si no fuera suficiente con Gozaburo, ese niñato le quería imponer a la fuerza a un tipo que existió (supuestamente) hace miles de años!!

Estaba harto de ser comparado con Gozaburo…!

Estaba harto de ser comparado con Seth…!

El solo quería ser quien el quería ser!

El solo quería ser Seto! Ser dueño de su vida y su destino….!

Y este idiota salido de la nada tenia que decirle todas esa idioteces cada vez que podía como si quisiera hipnotizarlo o atontarlo…!

Para rematar, también estaba esa tal Ishizu y el asunto del destino aquí, que el destino aya, ella y Noa y todos esos locos que aparecieron después, parecía que todos se confabularon para manipularlo cual marioneta.

Que acaso no entendían que lo único que quería era que lo dejaran en paz de una vez?!

**Can't**** you see that you're smothering me / ¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?  
**

**Holding**** too tightly / Amarrándome muy firmemente  
**

**Afraid**** to lose control / Temeroso de perder el control  
**

**Cause**** everything that you thought i would be / Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
**

**Has**** fallen apart right in front of you / Se derrumbó justo frente a ti  
**

El albino estaba un poco más que harto de escuchar la misma cháchara día a día en el salón de clases y por clemencia tenia que detener esa tortura inhumana…

Bakura- Fanfarraon….

Yami- no me digas asi, ladrón!

El albino ni le dio importancia a la contestación de Yami y solo termino su frase en un tono que decía FASTIDIO por todos lados

Bakura- ya cállate, acaso no entiendes que este mortal solo es una reencarnación?

Yami-eso ya lo se! Pero igualmente el y yo éramos amigos y eso…!

No podía creerlo….acaso existía gente asi de tonta realmente? El castaño solo se limito a escuchar la conversación, a veces ese albino lograba hacerlo reír.

Bakura-Eres estupido o el gel te evaporo el cerebro? Es obvio que este tipo no recuerda nada del antiguo Egipto, Seth se murió hace muuucho tiempo….!

Seto- Bakura tiene un buen punto…

Yami-pero..!

Bakura- veamos, Ryu es mi reencarnación, pero no recuerda nada de mi vida en Egipto, entiendes? Yugi es tu reencarnación, pero no recuerda nada tampoco verdad?

La cara de niño encaprichado de Yami les decía a los presentes que el fanfarraon no se rendiría tan fácilmente….eso era lo malo de criar niños tan mimados…..

Yami- no…pero es que..!

Bakura- ep! Silencio que todavía no acabo!

Yami- ¬¬

Bakura- el que se parezca físicamente no quiere decir que el tipo vaya a ser igual al Seth que conocimos y por ende, yo no le agradas, tu no le agradas, nadie le agrada y menos si lo sigues acosando asi!

Joey no pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo, es cierto que el ojiazul no le agradaba pero "defender amigo" mata "odio a ese tipo".

Joey- y a ti que te importa si Yami le quiere hacer un lavado cerebral a Kaiba o no?! ¬¬

El rey de los ladrones rodó los ojos, se había olvidado de la presencia del cachorro por completo.

Bakura- no me importaría de no ser porque ya me tiene hasta la madre de que todos los días se la pase tratando de convencer a Kaiba de tomar el lugar de su adorado Seth…!

Yami estaba rojo de la cólera, en serio que ese ladrón lo hacia enfadar con sus aires de grandeza, acaso no entendía que el lo único que quería era que Kaiba fuese su amigo? Sabía que Seth se había ido para siempre pero no podía aceptar que Kaiba negase su enlace con Egipto.

Yami- el ha visto con sus propios ojos sus raíces, debería de aceptar al menos eso!

El castaño y el albino solo miraron con hastió al faraón, realmente era muy terco…

Bakura- olvídalo fanfarraon, después de todo lo ocurrido Kaiba ha decidido ser el dueño de su vida y no vivir aferrado en el pasado como otros, déjalo en paz ya…..

**[caught in the undertow [Atrapado en la resaca  
**

**Just caught in the undertow/ Solo atrapado en la resaca  
**

**every step that i take is another mistake to you/ Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti  
**

**[caught in the undertow /[Atrapado en la resaca  
**

**Just caught in the undertow/ Solo atrapado en la resaca  
**

**and every second i waste is more than i can take / Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar  
**

La fría y dura verdad, si había algo que Seto amaba era decir la fría, pura y dura verdad en la cara de alguien que se negaba a admitirla….

Y jamás creyó que amaría el oírla salir de otros labios…todo estaba dicho prácticamente, asi que ya solo hacia falta dar los golpes de gracia.

Seto- si soy o no la reencarnación de ese tal Seth que tanto dices, es un asunto que menos no me podría interesar…..

Yami- pero debes de entender Kaiba, quien olvida su pasado esta destinado a cometer los mismos errores…!

Bakura- con razón tienes otra vez ese espantoso peinado….ten cuidado Kaiba, podrías terminar como el! xD

El castaño se rió de buena gana ante el horror del tricolor y el cachorro, pues no podían creer que entendiera el humor retorcido del ladrón…este también se rió de su propio chiste.

**but i know/ Pero sé  
i may end up failing too/ Que yo podría terminar fallando también  
but i know/ Pero sé  
you were just like me/ Que eras igual que yo  
with someone disappointed in you/ Con alguien decepcionado de ti**

Antes de que pudieran seguir su amena conversación, el director los hizo pasar, dejando afuera a los dos custodios, Yami se quedo para espera a su amigo pero a Bakura no tuvieron que pedirle que se retirara dos veces.

Al retirarse el albino solo le guiño un ojo al castaño a modo de despedida, a lo que este contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Con el historial de Joey en mano contra el de Kaiba no fue necesario sumar dos mas dos para saber quien había empezado el pleito, siendo asi que Kaiba se retiro con solo una amonestación verbal a diferencia de Joey quien se quedaría a limpiar después de clases.

El castaño salio de la oficina no sin antes darle una mirada altiva al rubio quien no pudo hacer más que gruñir en frustración….

Siguiendo su camino entre los pasillos se encontró con un pasillo abierto (de esos que solo tienen techo, ya saben) que dejaba ver el patio de la escuela…regularmente no miraba a otro lugar que no fuese el frente, pues no le gustaba parecer tonto buscando algo que no había perdido….pero…

Esta vez algo le hizo voltear…..y en efecto, encontró algo que no se le había perdido….

Bakura se encontraba sentado en uno de los tubos de hierro que usaban para las clases de gimnasia, viendo el atardecer, era lo único que no había cambiado en todos esos años, aunque extrañaba ver los rayos de sol tiñendo de rojo y dorado las arenas de Egipto….

Su momento de paz fue roto cuando sintió que alguien se metía en su círculo de seguridad, no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era el dueño de esos pasos seguros…

Bakura- deberías de estar en el salón…

Seto- lo mismo digo….

Bakura- dudo que me extrañen ahí…aunque contigo es otro cuento…

Seto-porque? Porque soy el gran CEO Kaiba-san? –el tono molesto era tangible en su voz…

Bakura ladeo lo suficiente su cabeza para ver al castaño y que este viera sus ojos…antes de reír entre dientes..

Bakura- no, más bien es porque tú eres el único capaz de decirle al patético mortal que tenemos por profesor que esta equivocado….

Kaiba no lo entendía…..

Porque cuando hablaba con ese fantasma de un ladrón de cabellos canos sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima?

Antes de darse cuenta Kaiba se había sentado a su lado y empezó a contarle muchas cosas, su frustración acerca del mundo y sus preocupaciones…

Bakura lo escucho hasta el final, siendo ladrón sabia cuando tenía que ser paciente y cuando era el momento de hacer su movimiento y al parecer el ojiazul necesitaba hablar con alguien o se caería en pedazos…

Seto-…..y bien?

Bakura-huh?

Seto- no me dirás que todo saldrá bien o algo asi?...

Bakura- nop….no me gusta decir basura inservible….si tu no haces que la gente te reconozca por ser tu las cosas no saldrán bien, asi que ese es asunto tuyo si lo haces o no….

Un incomodo silencio se puso entre ellos…ante eso, Bakura se puso de pie para ver directamente al duelista alto…

Lo miro a los ojos por un momento, lo cual empezaba a incomodarlo, se sentía como un ratón frente a un gato….

Seto-que…?-no pudo completar la frase pues el ladrón lo beso….

**i've/ He  
**

**Become**** so numb / Quedado tan insensible  
**

**i can't feel you there/ Puedo sentirte ahí  
**

**Become**** so tired/ Estoy cansado  
**

**So**** much more aware/ Mucho más insensible  
**

**i'm becoming this/ Me estoy convirtiendo en esto  
**

**all i want to do/ Todo lo que quiero hacer  
**

**is be more like me/ Es ser más como yo  
**

**and be less like you/ Y ser menos como tu**

Calido…suave….un sabor delicioso que jamás había probado…..muy diferente a lo que había escuchado hablar acerca del ladrón, de lo que el mismo proyectaba

Antes de que pudiera profundizar o al menos contestar, el albino se separo y lo miro de forma picara

Bakura- pero si me preguntas a mi, en mi opinión eres Seto Kaiba, asquerosamente rico, demasiado inteligente para tu bien y un maldito hijo de perra que sabe como hablar…nos vemos

Dicho eso el albino empezó a caminar, alejándose de Kaiba

El castaño estaba completamente inmóvil, no sabia como reaccionar ante las acciones del demente albino….que podía esperar de el, después de todo?

Bakura- y una última cosa

Seto lo miro curioso de las acciones del albino una vez más

Bakura- si tanto te interesa que no te comparen con tu padrastro o con el sacerdote, haz algo que ninguno de ellos hayan hecho antes ni en sus más desquiciados pensamientos

Dicho eso, el albino subió por un árbol para brincar la cerca de la escuela y asi desaparecer de su vista

Algo que ellos no hicieran nunca?...mmmmm no sonaba tan desquiciado

Seto- me pregunto si Gozaburo o ese tal Seth pensaran en hacerle el amor a un albino psicópata….?

Dicho eso, el castaño se levanto de su asiento, dispuesto a ir por su mochila e ir a su oficina…

Para que darse prisa?

Cuando decidía que quería algo, ese algo no podía ser más que suyo….

Y Bakura no seria la excepción….

Pero quería degustar su cacería, seria una de sus primeras acciones no señaladas por nadie y quería darse tiempo en disfrutarlo….

Fin.

**Mmmm…..**

**Andy: y ahora que te pasa? ¬¬**

**Es que no se…creo que no quedo muy bien o.o…..T.T estoy perdiendo talento!!!!!**

**Andy: ¬¬U estas perdiendo la razón, eso es seguro, pero eso no te hace menos talentoso!**

**T.T díganme que opinan con un reviewcito, si?**

**Andy: ayúdenme a convencer al idiota este, plis! ¬¬**

**Muchas gracias por la gente bella que lee mis historias y mil veces mas a los que me dejan review, en serio, gracias! T.T**

**Andy: ya se puso sentimental otra vez ¬¬U mejor nos vamos ya, que nos están sacando de aquí….**

**Es lo triste de no tener Internet en casa! T0T **

**Andy: chao, chao a todos, hasta la próxima vez….**

**Dejen review, onegai…! Matta ne…!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara Buena del mundo**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro…**


End file.
